Sweet Sixteen
by Angel girl 4-ever
Summary: What would happen if Serena's not a ditz, what if it was all an act? What if she knew she was the moon princess and on the first full moon of her sixteenth year, she would receive her full extent of her powers, including the silver crystal. POLL ADDED!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!!!! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. My story idea came from reading vacation fics about Serena and Darien, so I decided to write my own!!!  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
*Note: During this story, Beryl is still at large. The scouts, other than sailor moon, don't know who the moon princess is. The generals in this story do NOT work with Beryl, but are friends of Darien. Tuxedo Mask still helps the scouts and has the weird dreams with the princess in it, he knows her name is princess serenity and she is from the moon, he also knows that he is the Prince of Earth. SERENA KNOWS THAT SHE IS THE MOON PRINCESS AND ONLY PRETENDS TO BE DITZY, KLUTZY, ETC. TO PROTECT HERSELF FROM THE ENEMIES.  
  
******Everyone's ages: Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Serena: 16  
Darien, Zoicite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Jedite: 21  
  
And now......  
  
Without further to do.......  
  
Sweet Sixteen............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a normal day like any other. I got up late, ran out of the house, ran into Darien, fought with him, made it to school late, got detention, got to meetings with my friends (senshi) late, got home to dinner late, etc.  
  
Now, I'm not like this on purpose; when I was younger, I had dreams of a woman with green hair and a woman with silver hair in a style identical to mine telling me to act this way, or all would be doomed. Of course, me wanting to please everyone acted the way they told me to. I wasn't acting all the time. Some of my klutz attacks were real, well a lot of them are because of Earth's stupid gravity. Me always being happy though, and wanting to make people feel better was never acting, that was me. The dumb blonde ditz though is just an act. I'm not like that at all. I can beat Amy on any test with out studying.  
  
You see, I'm the legendary moon princess, the one that everyone has been searching for. (There is less gravity on the moon than Earth, thus explaining the klutz attacks.) The two people in my dreams were my mother, Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. With the Negaverse able to surface at any time, they had to make sure I was safe, and that was by acting almost completely different from my normal past self. All my teachers know about the act. You see, when I have detention, it's more or session where I hand in my homework and take my real tests. My teachers understand for some reason or another and put on an act in school to help me out.  
  
I learned I was the moon princess at age fourteen; just a little while after we found out that Amy was Sailor Mercury. (I know what you think, they didn't fight Beryl in about two year's time, well, this is my story and I do what I want) I was shocked, but later I started having dreams about the past. I soon learned these were memories. I was told that on the first full moon of my sixteenth year, I would receive my full powers, and that meant the legendary silver crystal, the one thing we have been searching forever for.  
  
Back in the present, today is my sixteenth birthday. My friends have been worried because I've been stressed out and not acting my self. Who wouldn't if they knew that they were to receive a vast amount of powers greater than your mothers, who just happened to be the strongest person in all of history and had no idea on how you got them, if it's painful, do you turn abnormal, etc.   
  
Any way back to the present....  
  
*******Raye's temple******** (still Serena's POV)  
  
"Happy Birthday, Serena!!!" Shouted everyone at the same time.  
  
"Don't forget about presents" Mina shouts!!!  
  
"Here, open mine first!" shouts Lita, pushing Raye and Mina out of the way.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea!!" Shouts a very angry Ray.  
  
"Sorry, guys, I just want Serena to open my present first." Lita says.  
  
"Ok, let see what it is!" I exclaimed.  
  
"OMG!!!!! THE NEW 3 STARLIGHTS CD!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH LITA!!!!!! (an: I know, a little ahead of it's time, but this IS my story)  
  
"Oh, mine next!!!!" shouts Mina.  
  
"AHHHHHH IT'S THAT DRESS AT VANITY I WANTED SO BADLY!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH MINA!!!!!!" (Vanity is the name of story in my town)  
  
"Mine next," Raye says.  
  
"Let's see.... OHHHHHH THE SPA BATH KIT FROM BATH AND BODY WORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( you get the idea) MUCH RAYE!!!!"  
  
Raye smile satisfactory that she had gotten the biggest outburst of them all.  
  
"Don't forget about mine" says Amy,  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Hmmmm, it feels like a book."  
  
"That's because it is." replies Amy simlply.   
  
"Romeo and Juliet. Thank you Amy."  
  
"You forgot to open the card," Amy points out.  
  
"Oh sorry Ames," I say. I begin to open the card when...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! A GIFT CARD TO THE MALL!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With all the presents done being opened, I grabbed all my friends and gave them all a vicious hug.  
  
"THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU'RE THE BEST FRIENDS A GIRL COULD HAVE!!!!!!!"  
  
We sat around talking for a while when we were interrupted by Chad.  
  
"Hey, whaz up dudes?" asks Chad.  
  
"Hi Chad" we all reply.  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena, I got you a really rad gift."  
  
"Chad, you didn't have to," I say sweetly.  
  
"Yea, but you like have been all stresses out and all, and that's ah, not good. So I decided to like totally lend you my cabin for like a week. I rent the place out, it's on Angel Lake. It's like totally awesome. Some other dudes are renting the place the same week, but they like totally don't mind like sharing with five totally hot babes. Your parents like already agreed, so it's up to you now."  
  
I was speechless. I ream up to Chad and gave him a big hug thanking him soooooooo much. For one week, I could just forget everything.(that's what you think)  
  
"Like, you girls are also invited too, you know," Chad told Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina.  
  
They joined me in the bear hug resulting in us toppling to the floor, Chad of course being at the bottom. "Mmph mmm mMmmph mmph moo mmmm moo miph moo mmm mph mrr mmm moomph." "What was that Chad?" asked Raye while we all got off him. "I said get off me and like you dudes might wanna go pack, like we're leaving tomorrow!!   
  
"TOMORROW!?!?!?" we all scream. "Like yea; meet back here at like ten and I'll give ya a lift up there." "Great!" we all shouted and ran home.  
  
*********Serena's House just before bed************  
  
I can't believe it! This is exactly what I need. A week with friends and five hopefully cute guys, but best of all, NO DARIEN TEASING ME!!!!  
  
'Although I really don't mind running into him. He has such a strong chest......hello, I did NOT just think that' 'Oh yes you did' her mind argued. 'I might have thought it, but I didn't mean it' 'Sure you didn't' 'Will just shut up?' 'Make me' 'Why I oughta....' 'Oughta what? I'm part of you, so what ever you do to me, you do to you.' 'If you're me, then how come you don't agree with me?' 'Because, I'm your inner truth. I speak only the truth.' 'Great, just what I need, a voice in my mind telling me I like Darien' 'You don't like him, you're head over heals in love with the guy" 'No I'm not' 'Yes you are' 'No I'm not' 'Yes you are, and you can sit there all day fighting with yourself, or you can go to sleep.' 'Good point' 'Only stating the obvious' 'Ok then, good-night' 'Night' ***********Serena's Dream*****************  
  
There were two figures standing in front of me. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew who they were. "Hello Mother, Hello Sailor Pluto" I say respectfully. "Good evening my daughter, we are just here to remind you of the upcoming full moon in three days time." "WHAT?!?! THREE DAYS!!! BUT I'M GOING ON VACATION WITH MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!" I shout. "Oh dear, that will be a problem" says my mother. Turning to Sailor Pluto, she says "I trust that you will help her with the rituals she needs to perform then." "Rituals? Mother, you never said anything about that." "I never said anything about what would happen, Daughter, if you remember." 'Dang, caught' I thought. "Do not worry Princess, I will be there to help, just look for me." says Sailor Pluto. "Thank you Pluto."  
  
*********Next day at temple************  
  
"Like, all you chicks here and packed?" asks Chad.  
  
"Yup!" we all respond.  
  
"Cool, let's go!"  
  
**********At cabin*************** (still Serena's POV)  
  
"Wow, it's really beautiful up here" I say.  
  
The cabin is huge. It's all ranch style and is made out of oak wood.  
  
After getting everything out of Chad's van and inside the house, we wave good-bye to Chad as he returns to the temple. He assured us that he would be back in a week to pick us up.  
  
There were two sides of the house. The very center comprised of the living room, which had a big screen T.V. The kitchen was right behind the living room. To the left were five bedrooms and two bathrooms. We immediately claimed that side of the house as ours.  
  
The first bedroom we say was red. It looked like it could be on fired. It was full of candles and had a fireplace. Raye claimed the room as her of course.  
  
Across from Raye's room was a blue room that contained two huge book shelved and a view of the lake. Amy took that room for her.  
  
Next to Amy's room, diagonal to Raye's was a bathroom that made you feel like you were underwater. There were fishes everywhere, not to mention that the walls were painted blue-green with sea weed and fished painted all over.  
  
Next to Raye's room, across from the bathroom was a green room created to look like a forest. You could even smell the scent of beach trees inside. Lita gladly claimed the room as hers.  
  
Next to Lita's room was a room all done in sunset colors, you know, oranges, reds, golds, etc. Mina claimed the room as hers.  
  
The last bedroom, my bedroom, was beautiful. It was what I thought to be the Rose Room. The sheets were red, there were fake roses everywhere, even the wall color was a rose. The best part though was that when you looked out the window, there was a rose garden right in front of it, just right in front of the lake. Perfect was the only word to describe it.  
  
Next to my room was a closet, full of extra candles, blankets, flashlights, etc.  
  
Next to Mina's room was another bathroom identical to the first one.  
  
We then went and explored the other side of the house. It was exactly like ours, except with different designs and everything.  
  
After that was all done, we had lunch (they stopped at a grocery story on the way up). Then we sat in the living room and talked for a while.  
  
"Hey, I think I see a car coming" says Raye.  
  
"It must be our 'boy' cabin mates" says Lita.  
  
We all started giggling. The door opened up and we saw three really cute guys standing there. Two more came in and I stopped giggling.  
  
'No' I thought. 'Please no'  
  
That's when I heard it...  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing here?" AHHHHHHH, I know, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. First day

~Emm Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!! Here's chapter 1 to Sweet Sixteen.   
  
Rated PG-13, to be on the safe side with this chapter  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
*Note: During this story, Beryl is still at large. The scouts, other than sailor moon, don't know who the moon princess is. The generals in this story do NOT work with Beryl, but are friends of Darien. Tuxedo Mask still helps the scouts and has the weird dreams with the princess in it, he knows her name is princess serenity and she is from the moon, he also knows that he is the Prince of Earth. SERENA KNOWS THAT SHE IS THE MOON PRINCESS AND ONLY PRETENDS TO BE DITZY, KLUTZY, ETC. TO PROTECT HERSELF FROM THE ENEMIES.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything really used in the story that might belong to someone else. I only own the story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~ "Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~ I stood there just giving him the evil eye as I got madder and madder. (When Serena gets really mad, her face turns redder, and redder, and redder until she explodes!!! Well, yelling that is).  
  
"Watch out she's gonna blow!!!" shouted the guy next to Darien with really short, blonde hair.  
  
All of the guys surrounding Darien proceeded to give each other high-fives and laugh hysterically  
  
'Ok, that does it'  
  
"Well look if it isn't Mr. Zero Personality himself. I'm surprised; I thought you would have chased away everyone who came in a fifty mile radius of you already, well that is, except your female admirers. I guess we know where these guys stand with you now." (Do I really need to say that was Serena?)  
  
With all that said, the laughter was stopped by the guys, but started up by the girls.  
  
"Are you accusing us of being gay?" asked the guy with really long silver hair.  
  
"Did I say that?" I questioned. "I don't recall saying that."  
  
This gave me plenty of evil looks from the guys; I continued.  
  
"Because I would have remembered saying something like that"  
  
"Mina" I asked, "Did I say that these men were gay?"  
  
"Why no you didn't Sere" she said playing along.  
  
"Well then, "I'll just say it now; you guys are gay. There, are you happy now, I said it." I stated sweetly.  
  
"Why I.." started the guy with long brown hair, getting ready to leap at us, but was cut short when grabbed by the guy with silver hair and the guy with his hair in a pony tail.  
  
"Umm, let's introduce ourselves," said the guy in the pony tail.  
  
"I'm Zoicite."  
  
"Jedite" said the guy with short blonde hair.  
  
"Malachite" said the guy with the long silver hair.  
  
"Nephrite" said the guy with long brown hair who previously tried to jump me.  
  
"And or course you all know me" said Darien  
  
"Yea, who could forget the Conceited Jerk over here" I stated.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a meatball-headed bimbo who goes around failing tests right and left," responded Darien.  
  
"Why I oughta..." I started, but was cut off by Amy.  
  
"Introduce ourselves too." She said.  
  
"I'm Amy"  
  
"Raye"  
  
"Mina"  
  
"Lita"  
  
"And I'm...."  
  
"Meatball head" stated Darien.  
  
"No, I'm Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guys quit fighting!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Yea, you guys are going to have to spend an entire week together and I for one am not going to enjoy it if you two are constantly bickering!" Shouted a very angry, yet amused Raye.  
  
She started to lecture me on behaving when we were with others when I started to feel really, week in the knees. The room started to spin, and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~ 'This is great, a whole week with Meatball Head. This is going to be the most fun ever!"  
  
I patiently stood there as Raye gave Serena a lecture on 'how to act in front of others.'  
  
'Boy' I thought 'she must be soooo humiliated right now.' That's when I noticed that Serena wasn't listening. Come to think of it, she looked kind of pale. When Raye just started to tell Serena what a bimbo she was, Serena fainted.  
  
At once, Raye stopped talking and all the girls ran to Serena to see if she was alright.  
  
"Meatball Head strikes again." I said, causing the guys to laugh. Although I was teasing her, I was really worried.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go find our rooms." With that said, we marched to the right, to claim our rooms"  
  
~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~ 'Poor Serena, Raye's at it again." thought Amy to herself.  
  
'Wow, is it just me or is Serena looking pale.' I thought again.  
  
That's when Serena crumpled to the ground. Raye immediately stopped lecturing and ran to Serena to see if she was okay. I of course being the most intellectual of the group, and the doctor when the scouts were injured checked to see if she was alright.  
  
'Still a pulse, not feverish...'  
  
Darien said something, but we all ignored him. He and his friends then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked a worried Raye.  
  
"Yes, she's fine, she just fainted. I don't know why." I stated.  
  
"We should probably pick her up and move her to her bedroom. She's going to have a nasty bump on her head when she wakes up (from falling). Mina, go get some ice and put in a plastic bag and cover it with a towel. Lita and Raye, carry Serena to her room. I'll get a glass of water and some aspirin for when she wakes up."  
  
With the orders given, we all went and did what we were suppose to do.  
  
~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~ 'Where am I?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Hello Princess" said a voice from behind me.  
  
"Puu, is that you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is Princess," she said as she made her self visible.  
  
"Pluto, was it you who made me faint like that?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, it was Princess."  
  
"Why did you do it? Everyone must be worried stiff right now"  
  
"Do not worry Princess, everything is all right."  
  
"Ummm, Puu, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I must show you something Princess. Before you start any and all rituals, you must first regain your memory."  
  
"My memory? But I already have it" I said.  
  
"No Princess, you are mistaken. I am to give you your memory from the past on the moon."  
  
"I see. It makes perfect sense after all. Well I'm ready when you are." I tell her.  
  
"Just close your eyes Princess and your mind."  
  
As I did so, I felt something warm surround me. Memories flashed in front of my face. There was me in the rose gardens getting chased by the senshi, sneaking down to Earth to see my beloved Prince, Endymion, and the fall of the moon kingdom, how I died after Endymion had, knowing that I could not live without him. Tears streamed down my face. Endymion. I knew his face, his voice. I knew that he was Darien reincarnated. His friends were his generals who were brainwashed into fighting with Beryl. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pluto staring at me.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, but I had to." She said softly, knowing that these memories caused me great pain.  
  
"It's alright Puu, you had too, and it's your job." I tell her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Answer me one thing Puu, Darien is Endymion reincarnated, isn't he?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes Princess, he is" she responds.  
  
When she says this, I begin to cry, I don't know why, I just did.  
  
"And the men at the cabin with Darien are his generals, right?"  
  
"Yes they are Princess"  
  
"How can Endymion love me and Darien hate me?" I wonder out loud in despair.  
  
Pluto shakes her head. "You will find out soon Princess, just be patient."  
  
I only nod my head. 'Maybe Darien doesn't hate me, maybe he's just afraid.' I think to myself.  
  
Pluto watches me for a while yet. Finally she speaks. "Princess, it is time for you to go back now."  
  
I nod my head again. I know that I can never tell anyone this until they receive their memories.  
  
The next thing I know, I was awake in my rose room. My head felt like it had been in hell and back.  
  
"Good you're finally up" says I voice that immediately recognize as Amy.  
  
I notice it is dark outside. "How long have I been asleep" I ask her.  
  
"You've been unconscious for about five hours." She responds.  
  
"FIVE HOURS!!!!!" I shout. Then grabbing my head realizing that yelling only made the pain worse.  
  
"Here, take this," said Amy, holding out some pills for me and a glass of water.  
  
I nod my head and take the pills. My stomach rumbles when I'm done. Amy of course hears it and says she'll go get the soup that Lita made for dinner that night. She also mentioned that Lita and them had purposely hogged the entire kitchen so the guys couldn't get in until eight o'clock. 'Boy' I thought, 'They must be really pissed right now'  
  
Amy walked out of the room, only for everyone else to come in. Lita held the soup on a tray, Raye had a bouquet of roses from the garden in a vase, and Mina of course had comic books.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Lita after handing me the soup.  
  
I looked around at everyone, I knew that they had been worried, but I also knew that I couldn't tell them the truth.  
  
"I don't know you guys. I started to feel really warm, then the room began to spin, that's all I remember before waking up in here with a head that felt like it had been to hell and back."  
  
They all apparently seemed to accept my answer.  
  
"You know" said Mina breaking the silence, Amy had just walked back in the room, "those guys are complete jerks. After you fainted, they left you, and came back in with their swimming trunks on, teased you, and went swimming."  
  
"So," I said, interrupting Mina, "You went in the kitchen and stayed in there until eight o'clock, causing five very angry and hungry men to want revenge, am I correct?"  
  
Everyone looked at me, their jaws all down on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry guys, Amy told me about the kitchen incident, right Ames?"  
  
She nodded her head, and everyone seemed relieved, don't ask me why, they just did.  
  
"Well, if today was any indication on what the rest of the days are going to be like, then this is going to be one long vacation." I said.  
  
*******Somewhere else in the cabin************ (Author's POV)  
  
"So it's settled?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"The girls won't know what hit them"  
  
"Are you guys sure this is going to work, I mean we were really mean today, do you really think they'll accept.."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" I think I hear someone coming.  
  
"Oh well, we'll put the plan into action tomorrow, got it"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Good, the girls won't know what hit them"  
  
End of day 1  
  
Sooooooooo what do ya think? I know, I'm evil, with the cliff hanger, but it's not that big of a deal, right? They're spending 7 days at the cabin, so be prepared for a chapter for every single day. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Emm Hi everyone!!!!!!!!!!! Here's chapter 1 to Sweet Sixteen.   
  
Rated PG-13, to be on the safe side with this chapter  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
*Note: During this story, Beryl is still at large. The scouts, other than sailor moon, don't know who the moon princess is. The generals in this story do NOT work with Beryl, but are friends of Darien. Tuxedo Mask still helps the scouts and has the weird dreams with the princess in it, he knows her name is princess serenity and she is from the moon, he also knows that he is the Prince of Earth. SERENA KNOWS THAT SHE IS THE MOON PRINCESS AND ONLY PRETENDS TO BE DITZY, KLUTZY, ETC. TO PROTECT HERSELF FROM THE ENEMIES.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything really used in the story that might belong to someone else. I only own the story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~ "Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~ I stood there just giving him the evil eye as I got madder and madder. (When Serena gets really mad, her face turns redder, and redder, and redder until she explodes!!! Well, yelling that is).  
  
"Watch out she's gonna blow!!!" shouted the guy next to Darien with really short, blonde hair.  
  
All of the guys surrounding Darien proceeded to give each other high-fives and laugh hysterically  
  
'Ok, that does it'  
  
"Well look if it isn't Mr. Zero Personality himself. I'm surprised; I thought you would have chased away everyone who came in a fifty mile radius of you already, well that is, except your female admirers. I guess we know where these guys stand with you now." (Do I really need to say that was Serena?)  
  
With all that said, the laughter was stopped by the guys, but started up by the girls.  
  
"Are you accusing us of being gay?" asked the guy with really long silver hair.  
  
"Did I say that?" I questioned. "I don't recall saying that."  
  
This gave me plenty of evil looks from the guys; I continued.  
  
"Because I would have remembered saying something like that"  
  
"Mina" I asked, "Did I say that these men were gay?"  
  
"Why no you didn't Sere" she said playing along.  
  
"Well then, "I'll just say it now; you guys are gay. There, are you happy now, I said it." I stated sweetly.  
  
"Why I.." started the guy with long brown hair, getting ready to leap at us, but was cut short when grabbed by the guy with silver hair and the guy with his hair in a pony tail.  
  
"Umm, let's introduce ourselves," said the guy in the pony tail.  
  
"I'm Zoicite."  
  
"Jedite" said the guy with short blonde hair.  
  
"Malachite" said the guy with the long silver hair.  
  
"Nephrite" said the guy with long brown hair who previously tried to jump me.  
  
"And or course you all know me" said Darien  
  
"Yea, who could forget the Conceited Jerk over here" I stated.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a meatball-headed bimbo who goes around failing tests right and left," responded Darien.  
  
"Why I oughta..." I started, but was cut off by Amy.  
  
"Introduce ourselves too." She said.  
  
"I'm Amy"  
  
"Raye"  
  
"Mina"  
  
"Lita"  
  
"And I'm...."  
  
"Meatball head" stated Darien.  
  
"No, I'm Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guys quit fighting!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Yea, you guys are going to have to spend an entire week together and I for one am not going to enjoy it if you two are constantly bickering!" Shouted a very angry, yet amused Raye.  
  
She started to lecture me on behaving when we were with others when I started to feel really, week in the knees. The room started to spin, and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~ 'This is great, a whole week with Meatball Head. This is going to be the most fun ever!"  
  
I patiently stood there as Raye gave Serena a lecture on 'how to act in front of others.'  
  
'Boy' I thought 'she must be soooo humiliated right now.' That's when I noticed that Serena wasn't listening. Come to think of it, she looked kind of pale. When Raye just started to tell Serena what a bimbo she was, Serena fainted.  
  
At once, Raye stopped talking and all the girls ran to Serena to see if she was alright.  
  
"Meatball Head strikes again." I said, causing the guys to laugh. Although I was teasing her, I was really worried.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go find our rooms." With that said, we marched to the right, to claim our rooms"  
  
~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~ 'Poor Serena, Raye's at it again." thought Amy to herself.  
  
'Wow, is it just me or is Serena looking pale.' I thought again.  
  
That's when Serena crumpled to the ground. Raye immediately stopped lecturing and ran to Serena to see if she was okay. I of course being the most intellectual of the group, and the doctor when the scouts were injured checked to see if she was alright.  
  
'Still a pulse, not feverish...'  
  
Darien said something, but we all ignored him. He and his friends then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked a worried Raye.  
  
"Yes, she's fine, she just fainted. I don't know why." I stated.  
  
"We should probably pick her up and move her to her bedroom. She's going to have a nasty bump on her head when she wakes up (from falling). Mina, go get some ice and put in a plastic bag and cover it with a towel. Lita and Raye, carry Serena to her room. I'll get a glass of water and some aspirin for when she wakes up."  
  
With the orders given, we all went and did what we were suppose to do.  
  
~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~ 'Where am I?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Hello Princess" said a voice from behind me.  
  
"Puu, is that you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is Princess," she said as she made her self visible.  
  
"Pluto, was it you who made me faint like that?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, it was Princess."  
  
"Why did you do it? Everyone must be worried stiff right now"  
  
"Do not worry Princess, everything is all right."  
  
"Ummm, Puu, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I must show you something Princess. Before you start any and all rituals, you must first regain your memory."  
  
"My memory? But I already have it" I said.  
  
"No Princess, you are mistaken. I am to give you your memory from the past on the moon."  
  
"I see. It makes perfect sense after all. Well I'm ready when you are." I tell her.  
  
"Just close your eyes Princess and your mind."  
  
As I did so, I felt something warm surround me. Memories flashed in front of my face. There was me in the rose gardens getting chased by the senshi, sneaking down to Earth to see my beloved Prince, Endymion, and the fall of the moon kingdom, how I died after Endymion had, knowing that I could not live without him. Tears streamed down my face. Endymion. I knew his face, his voice. I knew that he was Darien reincarnated. His friends were his generals who were brainwashed into fighting with Beryl. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pluto staring at me.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess, but I had to." She said softly, knowing that these memories caused me great pain.  
  
"It's alright Puu, you had too, and it's your job." I tell her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Answer me one thing Puu, Darien is Endymion reincarnated, isn't he?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes Princess, he is" she responds.  
  
When she says this, I begin to cry, I don't know why, I just did.  
  
"And the men at the cabin with Darien are his generals, right?"  
  
"Yes they are Princess"  
  
"How can Endymion love me and Darien hate me?" I wonder out loud in despair.  
  
Pluto shakes her head. "You will find out soon Princess, just be patient."  
  
I only nod my head. 'Maybe Darien doesn't hate me, maybe he's just afraid.' I think to myself.  
  
Pluto watches me for a while yet. Finally she speaks. "Princess, it is time for you to go back now."  
  
I nod my head again. I know that I can never tell anyone this until they receive their memories.  
  
The next thing I know, I was awake in my rose room. My head felt like it had been in hell and back.  
  
"Good you're finally up" says I voice that immediately recognize as Amy.  
  
I notice it is dark outside. "How long have I been asleep" I ask her.  
  
"You've been unconscious for about five hours." She responds.  
  
"FIVE HOURS!!!!!" I shout. Then grabbing my head realizing that yelling only made the pain worse.  
  
"Here, take this," said Amy, holding out some pills for me and a glass of water.  
  
I nod my head and take the pills. My stomach rumbles when I'm done. Amy of course hears it and says she'll go get the soup that Lita made for dinner that night. She also mentioned that Lita and them had purposely hogged the entire kitchen so the guys couldn't get in until eight o'clock. 'Boy' I thought, 'They must be really pissed right now'  
  
Amy walked out of the room, only for everyone else to come in. Lita held the soup on a tray, Raye had a bouquet of roses from the garden in a vase, and Mina of course had comic books.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Lita after handing me the soup.  
  
I looked around at everyone, I knew that they had been worried, but I also knew that I couldn't tell them the truth.  
  
"I don't know you guys. I started to feel really warm, then the room began to spin, that's all I remember before waking up in here with a head that felt like it had been to hell and back."  
  
They all apparently seemed to accept my answer.  
  
"You know" said Mina breaking the silence, Amy had just walked back in the room, "those guys are complete jerks. After you fainted, they left you, and came back in with their swimming trunks on, teased you, and went swimming."  
  
"So," I said, interrupting Mina, "You went in the kitchen and stayed in there until eight o'clock, causing five very angry and hungry men to want revenge, am I correct?"  
  
Everyone looked at me, their jaws all down on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry guys, Amy told me about the kitchen incident, right Ames?"  
  
She nodded her head, and everyone seemed relieved, don't ask me why, they just did.  
  
"Well, if today was any indication on what the rest of the days are going to be like, then this is going to be one long vacation." I said.  
  
*******Somewhere else in the cabin************ (Author's POV)  
  
"So it's settled?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"The girls won't know what hit them"  
  
"Are you guys sure this is going to work, I mean we were really mean today, do you really think they'll accept.."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" I think I hear someone coming.  
  
"Oh well, we'll put the plan into action tomorrow, got it"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Good, the girls won't know what hit them"  
  
End of day 1  
  
Sooooooooo what do ya think? I know, I'm evil, with the cliff hanger, but it's not that big of a deal, right? They're spending 7 days at the cabin, so be prepared for a chapter for every single day. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Second day

Hey! That's really weird that you like the same things I do...Ummmm, you don't happen to have blue-green eyes and brownish gold hair do ya? cuz if you do, i think I found my double. .................Anyways.............. ~Emm Hi everyone!!!!! Thank you sooooo much for reading my story so far. Well, here is day 2 to sweet sixteen.  
  
Rated PG-13, to be on the safe side with this chapter  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything really used in the story that might belong to someone else. I only own the story.  
  
Sweet sixteen:  
  
~~~~previously~~~~~~  
  
"So it's settled?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"The girls won't know what hit them"  
  
"Are you guys sure this is going to work, I mean we were really mean today, do you really think they'll accept.."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" I think I hear someone coming.  
  
"Oh well, we'll put the plan into action tomorrow, got it"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Good, the girls won't know what hit them"  
  
**********early morning********* ~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~ "mmmmmm, what time is it?" I wonder out loud. "SEVEN O'CLOCK?!?!?!" I scream.  
  
"Great, just what I need, to wake up early on my vacation. Well, since I'm wide awake now, might as well go get some breakfast." I reasoned.  
  
As I walked out of my bedroom and towards the living room, I noticed that all the girls were still asleep. 'Lucky them' I thought to myself.  
  
As I approached the living room, I heard the guy's voices. Being the person that I am, didn't want to interrupt this conversation,  
  
'who knows it might be important' I reasoned in my mind. 'but just to be on the safe side, I'll listen and see what they have to say. Who knows, I might be able to use it as black mail later.'  
  
I could make out what they were saying from where I was in the hall, so I stayed close to it and listened.  
  
"Are you guys sure that it's safe to be talking out here like this? I mean, what if one of the girls wakes up or something?"  
  
"Yeah, like their actually going to get up"  
  
"You never know, they could"  
  
"Highly unlikely though"  
  
"Do you wanna make a bet?"  
  
Just then, Raye opened her door and came out. I motioned for her to be quiet and come listen.  
  
"Guys, stop this arguing right now; remember the task at hand; we have to act really nice to them and make them think that we're sorry for everything that we did yesterday, that way, when we "visit" them tonight, they won't know what hit them."  
  
"We know already Dare, but don't you think we should each take a girl and, well, you know.."  
  
"Flirt outrageously with them and then dump them like a sack of potatoes when we're done?" finished another.  
  
"I don't know, these girls seem kind of familiar"  
  
"Hmmmm, but that might work out better that way. So who do you guys want to be partnered up with?" I now knew that this was Darien talking.  
  
"Ummm, I'll take the brunet, ummm, Lila I think her name is."  
  
"That's Lita, Neph. Get it right or they really will suspect something."  
  
"Ok, if he gets Lita, I get the dark haired beauty."  
  
"You mean Raye?"  
  
"Yea, she looks like she's got a lot of fight in her"  
  
I heard Raye growl angrily from behind me.  
  
"Okayyyyyyy, then I get the blonde."  
  
"Which blonde, there are two?"  
  
"I want the one with the bow, God, she's got legs that never end."  
  
"That's Mina..wait, which means I'm stuck with MEATBALL HEAD!!!!"  
  
With this, all the guys started to laugh. It was hard for me right then to stand still and not go over there and punch him in the face, in fact, I would have if it weren't for the fact that Raye had a grip on my shoulder.  
  
As they continued to argue, I knew it was time for us to make our exit, for soon, they would most definitely spot us. I sometimes wondered how I knew these things; maybe it was a perk of being the moon princess, I don't know (an: if you noticed that kinda happened in the last chapter, so this should explain it) I motioned for Raye to leave. She nodded her head and went back in her room. I followed her in. We then started to discuss what it all could mean."  
  
"What do you think they're going to do?" asked Raye.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's going to be tonight"  
  
We talked some more on the subject.  
  
"Might as well interrupt their "private" discussion" I reasoned.  
  
'You mean, no more eves dropping?' said my stupid inner truth.  
  
'What? I ain't droppin' no eves' I answered (from LOTR, and NO I don't own LOTR)  
  
'You know, that will never work with me, so just give up the dumb act'  
  
'Fine, but only because you're me'  
  
'Good, speaking of which, since we're going to make our selves known now, why don't we get something to eat, I'm starving.'  
  
'Good point'  
  
'Thank you'  
  
"Good idea. It's been about an hour already."  
  
With that said, we walked out of Raye's room and into the living room.  
  
"So we'll put the plan in action tomorrow now?"  
  
"We'll see, it depends on how today goes"  
  
"If it depends on how today goes, why don't we give them the worst day of their life?" I whispered to Raye.  
  
"Yea, great Meatball Head, then they'll get us double good."  
  
"But what if they're so tired out that they won't want to do anything else?"  
  
"Yea, that might work, but what's going to tire them out enough Meatball Brains?"  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't have the answered to everything!"  
  
"You hardly have the answers to anything"  
  
"Shhh, or they'll hear you."  
  
"I'll go back to my room, that way, it won't look suspicious." Raye whispered.  
  
"Ok"  
  
As Raye got back to her room, leave it to me and Earth's stupid gravity as I tripped over my own feet.  
  
"OWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
As I remembered about what I heard earlier, I played my best idiot act.  
  
"Plan, what plan? What are you guys talking about?" I asked with curiosity, using my dumb blonde look.  
  
"Ummmmm, nothing, we, uh, were uh, just well, talking about um, how to make it up to you about yesterday."  
  
Just then Raye came out of her room, pretending to be angry at me for waking her up.  
  
"Gee Meatball Head, you'll wake the entire house up at this rate!" screamed a very angry Raye who was very good at acting.  
  
"Sorry, but the guys just said that they were going to make it up to us today for being so mean yesterday. They said we could um, GO SHOPPING!"  
  
"Shopping!!!!!! I love shopping!!!! Ohh you guys are sooooooooo nice, considering how you were yesterday and all. Oh, I'll go get the girls up, they'll be sooooo happy to go shopping!!!!!!!" Raye screamed, giving me a wink on the side.  
  
'Yes, strike one for me' I thought to myself.  
  
'Good one girl, couldn't have done it better myself' said my inner truth.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'Your welcome'  
  
"I'll go wake them up now, they'll be sooooo happy!!!!" I cried and ran out of the room to get the rest of the girls up.  
  
~~~~~~Jedite's POV~~~~~~~  
  
As she ran out of the room, I couldn't help but think, 'Go me! They were all worried that we couldn't get them to like us, but thanks to me, they will!'  
  
After hearing some yelling from the girls, about sleep, Malachite turned to me and practically screamed "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? NOW WE HAVE TO SPEND THE ENTIRE DAY WITH FIVE TEENAGE GIRLS AT A SHOPPING MALL! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"  
  
Leave it to Malachite to ruin a guy's mood.  
  
"Come on guys, you should be thanking me, I mean, this way, they'll be bound to like us."  
  
"Yea, but we'll probably end up spending all the money we have with us just to please them!" shouted Darien.  
  
"Ohh, I never thought of that"  
  
*************half and hour later*********************8  
  
"Ok fellas!!! We're ready to go!" shouted the very energetic meatball headed blonde.  
  
"You guys are sooooo nice! I thought that you were all a bunch of jerks after yesterday, with insulting Serena and not caring and everything, but this proves us all wrong, you guys are sooooo sweet!!!!" said a very energetic Mina.  
  
"Well, come on ladies, let's go to the mall. It's a good thing we took two vans."  
  
************* 9 o'clock that night **************** (author's POV) "Ohhhh, Mina that dress you bought is soooo adorable!"  
  
"I just love those shoes you got Lita"  
  
"I just can't wait to were this new swimsuit I got"  
  
"That was really nice of the guys to EACH by me a birthday gift"  
  
"That's because you made them feel guilty Meatball Head"  
  
"So, it worked didn't it?"  
  
"Yea, you also took the liberty to knock down the entire manikin stand while doing so."  
  
"Can it Pyro"  
  
"Make me Meatball Head"  
  
"Guys, just knock it off!! Do you really think that this will work as revenge?"  
  
"Yea, I think it will, I mean, they all bought us each an outfit."  
  
"Causing them to go broke."  
  
"And we dragged them from store to store, and tried on dozens of outfits asking how we looked.."  
  
"Causing them to get really pissed...."  
  
"But the best part is that we were shopping for ten hours straight!"  
  
"Causing them to be extremely tired"  
  
"Speaking of which, we should all go to bed"  
  
"But it sooooo early!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, do it any way"  
  
"Yea that sounds like a good idea I mean, the way we shopped from store to store for ten hours straight, I mean, it really takes a lot out of you."  
  
"Yea it does"  
  
"Well good night then"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Sleep tight"  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite"  
  
********Guy's side of the cabin************* "Ohh my aching feet!!" cried Malachite  
  
"Too many stores" muttered Zoisite  
  
"My head, it hurts, those prices, the prices on those outfits" muttered Darien.  
  
"This has to be the worst day of my entire life" muttered Jedite  
  
"Well it IS all your fault." Nephrite pointed out.  
  
"MY FAULT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!?!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because IT IS!!!!"  
  
"Guys stop fighting! The only good part of this is that we got the girl's trust and the supplies we need to get even with them"  
  
"Yea, but let's do it tomorrow, I'm too tiered to do it tonight"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Second that"  
  
"Ok, tomorrow it is"  
  
*********Darien's Dream********** (Darien's POV) There was fog all around me, I could barely see anything. Then I heard her voice.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, Endymion, blah, blah, blah, blah." was all it seemed to be. I had had this dream every night since I was six, I had the entire speech, the entire plea memorized. Although I did not pay attention to what she was saying, I felt calm and at peace. I had recently learned that the Princess was real, and that her name was Serenity of the Moon.  
  
"Please Endymion, find the crystal and set me free"  
  
Yes, that's me, Prince Endymion of Earth. I don't remember much, other than my four best friends who I was spending vacation with were my trusted generals.  
  
"Please, set me free"  
  
I then woke up in a cold sweat, just like I normally did.  
  
*******Serena's Dream************* (Serena's POV) Fog surrounded me.  
  
"Hello my daughter"  
  
"Hello Mother" I responded.  
  
"I trust you have received your memory"  
  
"Yes Mother, I have"  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I know how painful some of those memories are."  
  
"It's all right Mother, I will have to deal with this when I become ruler"  
  
"You are right Princess"  
  
"Pluto, it's good to see you again"  
  
"Princess, as you are aware, tomorrow is the full moon."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that"  
  
"As soon as you wake up, go out to Angel Lake, and I will instruct you for your first ritual that you must perform"  
  
"What do I have to do exactly?"  
  
"You shall find out when you get there Princess, as for now, good bye"  
  
"Good bye, Puu, I shall see you soon" With that, the Guardian of Time left.  
  
"I can tell that you are worried my daughter"  
  
"Yes Mother, I am"  
  
"Why my daughter, you can tell me"  
  
"It's just that. well, I don't know what's going to happen, can't you give me a little hint?"  
  
She smiled and laughed. "No my daughter, I'm afraid that I can give you no clues, for I myself had no idea when I was your age what would happen."  
  
"I understand" I told her, disappointment obvious in my voice.  
  
"You shall find out soon, as for now, good bye daughter, other wise, you will be late to your first ritual"  
  
"Good bye Mother"  
  
With that I woke up and got dressed quickly. It was still dark, but sunrise would be coming soon.  
  
Grabbing a flashlight, I opened my door. No one was there. I quickly, yet quietly, made it down the hall, into the living room, and out the door.  
  
Little did she know that she was being watched.  
  
Soooooooooooooo?????????????????? What do ya think? What do you think the first ritual will be? Who's watching her? I already know so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The more reviews I get, the sooner the chapter will come out, and just to let you know, it's done) 


	4. Third day

Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Here is day 3 of Sweet Sixteen. Sorry about the double on chapter 2, I have no idea what happened. Thank you to all who reviewed. And this is to BABYGIRL0!!! UR RIGHT WITH THE FIRST RITUAL! AND ORLIMOON0 IS RIGHT TOO! Anyways....  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything really used in the story that might belong to someone else. I only own the story.  
  
Sweet sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Great, I'm up early AGAIN and this time for a ritual. My friends are REALLY going to start to suspect something if they find that I'm not in my room'  
  
I was nearing the lake, but I had a feeling like I was being followed. As I stopped, I heard footsteps stop a second after mine.  
  
~~~~~Person following her POV~~~~~ (you thought I was going to tell you who it was, didn't you? To Bad! You'll find out soon)  
  
'Why did she stop, she doesn't know that I'm following her, does she?'  
  
'Why are you following her in the first place you dimwit'  
  
'I don't know, because I'm curious'  
  
'Right...'  
  
'Yes, I am'  
  
'You're a little curious, but not that much'  
  
'Really, then why else would I be following her?'  
  
'Because you like her'  
  
'Yea right'  
  
'You do'  
  
'And how do you know that?'  
  
'I just do, I am part of you remember'  
  
'Ok, listen here..'  
  
'You know, you can sit here and lecture your self all day, or you could notice that SHE'S GONE!"  
  
'WHAT? She can't be gone!"  
  
'Well she is Sherlock'  
  
'This IS all your fault you know'  
  
'No, it's yours, after all, I AM part of you'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'Make me'  
  
As the internal argument continued.....  
  
******** Near the Angel Lake************ ~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~  
  
'Well, whoever was following me, is gone now'  
  
"Hello Princess, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"EEEEPPPPP" I screamed.  
  
"Oh Puu, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry Princess, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Do I really have a choice?"  
  
Puu smiled warmly "You never will change, will you Princess?"  
  
"No, even if I have to act my entire life, I won't"  
  
Just then, the sun began to rise over the horizon, bringing beautiful purples up with it.  
  
"Now it is time to begin Princess. We are to do a ceremonial cleansing of the soul."  
  
I nod my head. "Puu, what exactly do I have to do?"  
  
"Umm, the ceremonial cleansing, you, um, well...."  
  
"Well what Puu" I asked, making sure my face had no emotion showing, years (and I mean thousands or years) of being taught how to be a princess taught me how to do that.  
  
"You have to walk in the water slowly and well, um without any clothes on."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO STRIP AND HAVE A CHANCE THAT SOMEONE WILL SEE ME?!?!?!?" I yelled furiously.  
  
"Calm down Princess, that is why it takes place so early in the morning. As the sun rises, so does all the evils you have done, and also, so no one will see you."  
  
I only nod my head, excepting the fact that this is what I must do.  
  
I began to strip down until I had nothing left on. "What do I do next?" I asked calmly, letting my true princess self show.  
  
"Walk into the water slowly, clear your mind of everything. Listen to the voices of the water and animals that surrounds you."  
  
I did as I was told. I began to calm. I listened to the animals and water, I soon became in a trance, only paying attention to what I heard around me and Pluto's voice.  
  
"Goddess Selena, protector from above (moon),great god Zeus, maker of lightening, goddess Hera, protector of women, goddess Athena, bless us with your wisdom, Poseidon, god of sea, watch over us, Aries, god of war, help us with all battles to become, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, thank you for gracing us, Gaia, Mother Earth, bless us with your water.." (The speech continues, but I don't want everyone to get lost with my Greek Mythology terminology) "Cleanse this girl of all wrongs and make her soul as pure as it can be, in the name of the moon and universe" I than began to mutter something, almost like I was possessed because I had no idea what I was saying or what would come next. "?? ???? ???????, ???????? ?????????? ?? ????, ?? ????? ??? ??? ???? ???. ?????????? ???? ??? ?? ???? ???? ??????? ???????? ??? ??? ?? ???? ??????? ??????????. ??? ????????? ??? ????? ????????? ??? ?? ????? ??? ??????, ???????? ???? ??? ?? ?? ??????????." (just to let you know, it's Greek, and if you really want to know what it means, go to www.dictionary.com and click on translator and click on translate from Greek to English, but for the purpose of this story, it's ancient Lunarian, got it? Oh, and I do not own dictionary.com) When I was done talking, walls of water came over me, engulfing me their ring. I was not afraid however; I knew it was to come. When the water stopped, it's spinning around me, I felt calmer, and fuller than before. "The ceremony is complete; you may come out now your highness." I started to walk back to shore where I immediately began to dress. It was then that I noticed that I noticed that the sun had risen quite high, meaning it was late morning now. "Thank you Puu for doing this" I told her. "You are welcome Princess; I was only doing my job" "What am I to do next?"  
  
"Go back to the cabin now, but don't eat breakfast, it is customary to fast for this time. Gather candles, matches, and incense, and I shall meet you in your room"  
  
"Umm, Pluto, I don't think we have incense here."  
  
"You don't but Mars does"  
  
"Thank you Pluto, I shall meet you there then."  
  
She then disappeared.  
  
As I began to walk back to the cabin, I felt better than I had in a long time.  
  
~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~  
  
As I was heading back to the cabin after loosing Serena (and you guessed it, the guy was Darien), I heard someone scream in the distance. I heard something about 'naked, and see me.' I knew it was Serena, so I ran in the direction of the voice.  
  
I started walking, and soon ended up at the lake. I looked around and saw Serena, naked, walk in the water. I couldn't take my eyes off her, 'God, she looks even more beautiful, more beautiful than I could imagine'  
  
I figured she wanted to go 'skinny dipping' when no one else was around. My hormones were raging, and then my mind started to get the best of me.  
  
'What if she sees you?'  
  
'I never thought of that'  
  
'Apparently not'  
  
'Well, what am I suppose to do?'  
  
'Well, if you stay around here, you're most certainly going to get caught, yelled at, be called a pervert, and probably fall unconscious if Serena has it her way'  
  
'Good point, guess it's time for me to make my exit'  
  
With that, I left, heading back to the cabin. By the time I had gotten back, it was around eight. A couple minutes later, I was greeted by a groggy Malachite. I bade him good morning and went to go take a nice, cold shower.  
  
As ten o'clock rolled around, everyone else was up. The girls were sitting in the kitchen talking while me and the guys were in Jed's room preparing our revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~ **********kitchen***********  
  
"You guys, I'm worried" Amy said.  
  
"Why Ames, if it's the boys, they're still trying to be nice to us"  
  
"No, its Serena, when I went to go wake her up a couple minutes ago, she wasn't there."  
  
"What do you mean, she wasn't there?"  
  
"I mean she vanished, she's not in her bed or in the bathrooms, or any where"  
  
"Maybe she's got some idea for a prank on the guys." Lita said.  
  
"Maybe, but I had a weird feeling earlier, like a power surge or something" Amy said.  
  
"You did Amy, so do I" Raye said.  
  
"I did too" Mina said.  
  
"And me" repeated Lita.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know, but it's some kind of strange power, I can't tell if it's good or evil; do you think that it might have to with Serena's disappearance?" asked Raye.  
  
"I don't know, I tried doing a Mercury scan, but for some reason, everything was all messed up." Amy explained.  
  
"Do you guys think that it's the Negaverse?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so but it's possible"  
  
As the conversation continued....  
  
*******Living Room******** The door creaked open, a figure stood in the door way relieved that no one had seen her. Talking was going on in the kitchen. She sighed with relief, glad she wouldn't have to face her friends just yet.  
  
~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~  
  
'Whew, glad I don't have to see them yet' I thought to myself.  
  
As she snuck down the hall, she was thankful that Raye's room was first; then she remembered that hers was at the end of the hallway.  
  
'Dang, let's just hope they keep their conversation up long enough so they won't see me' I thought as I snuck into Raye's room. Sure enough, just like Pluto had said, there was some incense, candles, and matches sitting on Raye's dresser.  
  
'Hmmm, she must have been meditating last night' I thought as I grabbed the incense, matches and candles. I decided I would grab more candles from the closet.  
  
I made my way down the hallway, to the closet, then into my room where Pluto was sitting on my bed, waiting for my return.  
  
"I see you have what I have asked you to bring"  
  
"Yes, they were all in Raye's room, I just hope she doesn't notice that they're missing"  
  
"She might, but you do not have to worry about that right now. For the rest of the day and into the night, you shall be meditating."  
  
"What should I meditate about Puu?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea.  
  
"I believe you already know that Princess" Pluto said with a warm smile.  
  
"As you know, you shall receive your full extent of powers tonight. For now, you will meditate on how you will use your powers and how it will affect others. You may also meditate on your past and how it will change now."  
  
"Thank you Puu, you knew I already knew that"  
  
"But you asked any way Princess." Puu said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, I did, but Puu, what will happen if one of my friends comes in?" I asked.  
  
"You will just simply keep the door locked, but if they happen to break down the door, you will most likely be in too deep of a trance to wake up."  
  
"Thank you Puu, I shall see you then soon" I said as Puu disappeared in front of me.  
  
I proceeded to light the candles and incense. When that was all done, I proceeded to get into the meditating position Raye taught me. Soon, I was in a trance where only I could wake myself up from.  
  
********Kitchen******** (Authors POV)  
  
"You know, I could try a fire reading to find out where Serena is" Raye said.  
  
"Do you really think you could find her Raye?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know, but I might. I have a fireplace and some incense in my room, let's go there and see what we can find"  
  
~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~  
  
When we got to my room, the girls set themselves down on the bed and floor, waiting to see if the fire would give us an answer.  
  
'God Meatball Head, where are you?' I wondered in my mind.  
  
As I went to my dresser to get the incense and matches, I noticed that they weren't there, in fact, nothing that I had used the previous night was there.  
  
I began to search through my dresser, trying to find everything, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey you guys, do you see some incense, candles and some matches around here? I did I meditation last night and used them. I put them on my dresser when I was all done, but now they're not there."  
  
The girls began to search my room, but found nothing.  
  
"Great, that was all I brought too, I can't do a fire reading with out them!" I yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Maybe there are some more in the hall closet" Amy reasoned.  
  
"Yea, like Chad would keep incense here." I said bitterly.  
  
"Well you never know, let's go check." Lita said.  
  
We left my room and went to the hall closet, which was surprisingly open. As I searched, I noticed that there were no candles in here either and this was where I had gotten my candles yesterday.  
  
"Guys, something weird is going on here" I said.  
  
"What do you mean Raye" Mina asked.  
  
"This is where I got my candles yesterday, and there were plenty, but now, there aren't any left." I explained.  
  
"Are you sure Raye?" asked Mina  
  
"WHY WOULDN'T I BE SURE?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"You guys, Serena's door is closed" Amy pointed out.  
  
"So, what's the big deal?" Lita asked.  
  
"The big deal is that it was wide open before."  
  
"The wind probably just closed it:" Lita said, grabbing the door knob and turning it, but the door didn't open.  
  
"Yea and I bet the wind locked the door too" Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Smells like, burning incense" I said.  
  
"Well, we know where she is now" Mina pointed out "And where all your stuff went too"  
  
Banging on the door I yelled "SERENA, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT AND TAKING MY STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISION!!"  
  
There was no answer  
  
I knocked harder "MEATBALL HEAD, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! COME OUT HERE NOW, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"That's it" I muttered. "Come on girls, she OBVIOUSLY wants us to leave her alone" I said angrily.  
  
With that said, we left.  
  
*******Jed's Room******* ~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~  
  
"God, I hope this trick works, they deserve it after what they did yesterday."  
  
"You know what? I think they did that on purpose"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, just intuition I guess"  
  
"So it's a go for tonight?"  
  
"Yes it is for the umpteenth time"  
  
"Should we continue with the pairing up thing?"  
  
"I don't think so; I think we should just try to avoid them all day so we don't have to put up with any more embarrassing moments."  
  
"Good idea; so we're just going to stay in the room all day? What will happen about lunch?"  
  
"Just shut up Jedite!"  
  
"Shh, do you guys here that?"  
  
"SERENA, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT AND TAKING MY STUFF WITHOUT MY PERMISION!!"  
  
"Sounds like Raye"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! COME OUT HERE NOW, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
"That's definitely Raye."  
  
"Someone's coming"  
  
"It's just probably the girls"  
  
"Duh, that's why we want to stop!"  
  
"Good point"  
  
********Rose Garden********* ~~~~~hour or so later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you guys really think that this is going to work?" asked Lita.  
  
"Look, Serena's bedroom is facing the rose garden, if we want to find out what she's doing or if she's even in there, we have to look" said Raye.  
  
"I know, but you guys, doesn't this seem, well, a little sneaky, I mean, she is our friend and all, so, shouldn't we trust her?" asked Lita again.  
  
"Lita, that's why we're doing this, I mean, if she's doing something that might hurt herself, it's up to us as her friends to stop her."  
  
"This is Serena's window" Amy said.  
  
They all looked inside, careful to avoid the roses. They saw Serena in her meditating position with the candles and incense lit and burning.  
  
"Why is she meditating?" Amy wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, but she looks more like she's in a trance" observed Raye.  
  
"How long do you suppose she's been like that?" Mina asked no longer bubbly.  
  
"I don't know. It's about 12:30 now, and we found Serena was missing around 10. So sometime in between those times, she must have gotten in her room and started." Lita said.  
  
"Hmm, no it would have been between ten and eleven" Amy reasoned.  
  
"Why would that be Ames?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, ten was the time we noticed Serena missing, and around eleven was when we found that the door was locked. Although it is twelve- thirty now, we talked about what we should do about Serena and finding the moon princess for a good hour and a half, and that was in Raye's room with the door opened. Meaning, IF Serena had come in later than eleven, we would have seen her since there is no other way to get in to her bedroom besides the window, and that has a screen on it." Amy deducted.  
  
"Ok, but still, what is she doing?" Raye wondered.  
  
***********Serena's room************* ~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
'Life will be different when I receive the full extent of my powers. I will no longer be the old klutzy, crybaby Serena. I will have to be twice as bad as before to hide this. It will be hard keeping this from the scouts, especially when I have no idea what these powers are. It could help though with being Sailor Moon; I most likely will have increased strengths and will be more powerful, meaning that I can save more lives that way. But Queen Beryl will most likely be able to see this, making me more of a target. This will be hard, but it will be worth it, I hope.'  
  
'These new powers will most likely help those that I love considerably, maybe everyone will remember once I receive the silver crystal, but that's wishful thinking. I would for Darien to remember our past, our love. That day still brings me nightmares. I can still see the blood everywhere, smell the scent of death, feel the evil presence. I remember how Endy died to save me, and I in turn, knowing that I could not live without him, killed myself. We were soul mates; we were meant to be together forever. Why did it work out this way?'  
  
*******9 o'clock that night in the kitchen******** ~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, Serena hasn't come out of her room in over ten hours" Lita said worriedly.  
  
"I know, I mean, she usually has a bottomless pit stomach, and here she is skipping meals." Mina said.  
  
"You know what really gets me is that she has been meditating this entire time." Raye said. "Usually when we do spiritual training, she complains like hell."  
  
"Something's wrong you guys, Serena would never act like this." Lita said.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?" Mina asked. "We already tried the door, it's locked, we can't get in through the window without breaking it, and if by chance we DID get in the room, Serena would probably go mental on us."  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait for her to come out" Amy said.  
  
"Yea, but all I know is if she isn't out by tomorrow, she's going get a mar's fire blast blowing off her door"  
  
Just then, the guys walked in the room.  
  
***********Serena's room************ ~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~  
  
I continued my meditation, thinking of everything that had been bothering me.  
  
"Princess" I heard a voice say in the distance, but I did not pay attention. I had heard, or thought I heard previous things that day, including a knock on the door and some yelling, but it was so distant that I must have imagined it.  
  
"Princess" the voice said again. "It's time to come back, now is the time"  
  
I now knew that this was Pluto, and it was time.  
  
I came back to the real world, realizing at once that I could not get up for my legs had fallen asleep on me.  
  
"Come Princess, it is time" said Puu.  
  
"Yes it is" I responded. "Ummm, Puu, can you help me get up, my legs have fallen asleep on me"  
  
With that, she laughed. "Of course Princess" she helped me up and held on to me, knowing I would fall back down again. After a few minutes, when the feeling was finally back in my legs, we continued with our conversation.  
  
"It is time now Princess, we must get going"  
  
I nod my head. "Puu, where are we going?"  
  
She smiled and looked through my window where the moon was shining brightly.  
  
I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
"It is time Princess" she said. This time, a light was emitted from her staff, consuming me and her. We then vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
'Shit, why do the girls have to be here?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Uh, hey girls" I said looking around, trying to think of a way to escape. That's when I noticed that Serena wasn't there.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Meatball Head? I'm surprised she's not stuffing her face" 'great, bad thing to say Shields, you remember last time you said something insulting about Serena in front of these girls'  
  
They gave each other nervous glances when Amy finally spoke up. "Ummmm, Serena's sick."  
  
"What did she eat to much? Oh wait, I just remembered, that's physically impossible, she has a bottomless pit stomach and we wouldn't have any food left right now if that were the case" I said, causing all the guys to laugh.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!! SHE'S SICK IN BED FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE MAKING FUN OF HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SO NICE, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT I'M WRONG!!!!" Screamed a very angry Raye.  
  
"Ummm, chill Raye, it's just Darien, you know how he is with Serena." Said a very nervous Malachite, knowing what would happen next if things got to far.  
  
"Yea, ummm, we were just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight, right guys." Nephrite asked.  
  
"Yea, you girls can choose from any movie we have here" Jedite added.  
  
"Any movie?" all the girls asked simultaneously.  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
"Yea any movie" Jedite repeated.  
  
'No Jedite, it's a trap' I screamed in my mind.  
  
"Oh, I know the PERFECT movie!!!" Mina screamed.  
  
"A CHICK FLICK!!!!!" they all shouted.  
  
'Ok, memo to self, kill Jedite or put duct tape over his mouth and make it so he can never get it off'  
  
All we could do was nod our heads as we were led to the couch to watch "How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days"  
  
A little ways into the movie, I felt a huge energy rush. I looked around and noticed that all the other had similar expressions on their faces.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" asked Lita.  
  
We all nodded or said "yea"  
  
"Maybe one of us should check to see if Serena's ok" I said.  
  
Surprise leapt to the girl's faces, but was soon replaced with worry.  
  
"Serena.." They all muttered at the same time  
  
With that all said, the girls ran to Serena's room. They guys and I followed, wondering what was going on.  
  
As they got to the door, Lita started pounding on it, yelling for Serena to open up. Just as Lita was about to kick the door down, Nephrite walked up to her and turned the knob, letting the door swing open.  
  
The girls didn't need a second thought and ran in to the room followed closely by the rest of us.  
  
"She's gone" was all that was said.  
  
*************The Moon***************** ~~~~~Author's Pov~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruins were everywhere. What was once a great empire, a perfect utopia, was destroyed.  
  
A bright light was shone in the middle of these ruins, showing two people. One was a girl, in modern clothes. She had gold hair done in what would have thought to be an unusual style, but here, it was considered to be a normal hairstyle to anyone who was part of the royal Lunarian family. The other person was taller, in a short skirt, a fuku outfit to be exact. She held a staff in her hand and had green hair which she wore in a half bun.  
  
They looked around for a while, adjusting to their surroundings and the gravity. A white light shone in front of them, growing bigger each second, causing the gold haired one to gasp in surprise. The other just smiled saying "Greetings Queen Serenity" The light soon ceased and in it's place was a woman with her hair in the same style as the small gold haired one, except that her hair was silver. She wore a long white gown and had two fairy wings on her back. In the center of her head was a crescent moon. In another flash of light, the gold haired one was also in a flowing white gown. She too had a crescent moon adorned in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Greetings my daughter" said the women.  
  
"Mother" was all that was heard. Tears shown in her eyes as she ran to go give her a hug.  
  
"Please do not my daughter." Said the women. "I am only an illusion that has appeared for this time."  
  
The girl backed off, but you could tell in her eyes that she looked hurt.  
  
"Now that we are all here, we are ready to begin." Said the women.  
  
"Serenity, heiress to the thrown of the Moon, tonight is the first full completion of the moon to the Earth of your sixteenth year. Tonight you are here to receive your full extent of powers. Do you wish to continue?  
  
With a nod of the head from the gold haired one, she continued.  
  
"With these new powers comes a whole knew responsibility. You will be stronger than one hundred Jupritarians combined (just to let you know, ppl. from Jupiter are the strongest in the universe), your knowledge will be more vast than any Mercurian; as vast the universe it self. You will be able to converse with animals when desired and will be able to breathe underwater, a trait very rare, even for Nepurtarians. You will also be able to read minds and talk telepathically with others, a trait that was common in the Plutarian royalty. You will also be able to sense love between others, much like the Venusian people can. The Earth will also react to your true emotions at times if they are strong enough, unlike that of Terran royalty. You will be fast, you will be able to run like the wind if desired, just like Uranians. You too will also have the power to fire read, like the Martians do. You will be able to teleport by yourself, without your guardians. You also have the power to restore memories and call back the dead if it not yet their time to die. You also have the power to heal those with your power and send dreams to others. Between you and your guardians, friends, and advisors, you will have a special link that will draw all of them to you. If they betray you in any way, they will die. You alone can make it a slow, painful death or a quick death, but you alone can save them. You will also have the power to alter your appearance without the help of the Luna Pen. From now on, you will be the holder of the Imperial Silver Crystal, the Guardian of Light. You will be the strongest person in the galaxy; you alone can restore a planet or anything if a Saturian should destroy it. In the future, you will be the ruler of the universe where you will use these powers to help you in all ways possible. Do you accept this and the powers that come along with it, for from now on, your entire life shall change. It will be harder to keep your identity a secret. You will go through some physical changes, due to the fact if you accept, then you will truly be a woman, if you refuse, you shall age along with your friends in time. Serenity, this is the offer, do you accept them?"  
  
~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..do you accept them?" mother asked.  
  
'God, this is so much more than I thought it would be' I thought in my mind.  
  
'But this is my destiny, I must do this. Sure it will be harder, but I must do it, not just for me, but for everyone. I owe this to everyone after the destruction of the Moon. Yes, my answer is yes'  
  
"Yes, I accept these terms"  
  
Mother nodded her head. Pluto came over and stood next to her. A light began to emit from Mother and Pluto's staff as they began to speak in a very old and ancient tongue.  
  
"? ??? Selenity, ?????? ??? ?????????, ????? ????? ? ????? ???? ????????? ???? ???. ??? ????????? ?? ?????? ???, ??? ???????? ?? ?????? ???, ????????? ????? ??? ??????? ??? ??? ?????.." Pluto and Mother started to chant. The light grew brighter and I began to rise in the air. \ (This is what it says: Goddess Selenity, Mother of the Moon, tonight is the night where we begin a new. Grant us your power, lend us your strength, let us continue and start a new length.)  
  
"??? ??? ???????? ?? ???? ?? ????? ??? ????????????, ?? ?????????? ??? ?? ??????????, ? ?????? ???? ??? ???? ??? ???????????..." The light grew brighter and brighter, power filling the air. (This is what that says: of the timeline of princesses, queens and kings, rise now in voice and let us sing... "?????????? ??? ???????? ??? ?? ??? ??? ?? ??? ?????, ?????????? ?? ?????? ??? ??? ??? ?????? ?? ???????????? ??? ??????? ??? ???????? ???, ???? ??? ?????????? ???, ?????????? ??? ???????? ??? ??? ??? ?????? "???????, ???????, ??????? ??? ?????, ???????? ??? ?? ??????, ??? ?????? ? ??? ??????, ??? ???? ??? ?? ?????????? ????????? ???!" With that, the light engulfed me, power filling my being. It hurt, it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. 'I must be strong' I thought in my head. The power was raw power, stronger than my mothers, stronger than any of them before me. I knew that I had to control it, I must ride this beast, or else, it will kill me. Concentrating in my mind, I focused the energy, slowly, the pain faded. I began to float back down to the ground. When I touched, I opened my eyes, only to fine them staring at me smiling. A faint glowing then appeared above my head. As I looked, crystals started forming together. I then saw it, the imperial silver crystal. It came down in front of me and turned into a pendent which slipped around my neck. Puu and Mother smiled at me. ( and this says: transfer your powers to one of your own, transfer your power and let it be shown that we abide by your promise, now and through out, transfer your powers and here us shout 'sky, heavens, moon and sun, let it be seen, the coming or our Serenity, our now and future queen!" "It is time to go back now" my Mother said as she disappeared in thin air. I looked at Pluto who emitted the light from her staff again, transporting us back to Earth. I was in my room again. I turned around to say thank- you, but Pluto was gone. I went over and locked my door. I then climbed into bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes, and fell asleep.  
  
Soooooooooo, What do ya think? I'm going to write the rest of the night in chapter 5, since this seemed like a good stopping point. OK, I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE..I have a band camp this week, so it might be a little longer, to get the fifth chapter written. Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	5. Fourth day, part a

Hi! This is day 4 of Sweet Sixteen. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm having a band camp for two weeks, so it might take me a little longer to get the chapters out, but I'll try to get them out fast!  
  
So, here is Sweet Sixteen, Night 3, Day 4.  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~ ***In cabin***  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, she's gone, disappeared without a trace" Amy replied.  
  
"How could she do that? I mean, we were in the living room this entire time, and the only way to exit would through the living room, which we were in, and the kitchen, which is connected to the living room." Zoisite pointed out.  
  
"But that energy surge, I mean, maybe that has to do with her disappearance" Malachite reasoned.  
  
"But the only thing that could produce that much energy would be the Negaverse or the Sailor Scouts, and I didn't sense Sailor Moon's presence here or the Negaverse." I added.  
  
"Wait, how do you guys know of the Negaverse?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, it's all over in the paper" I said, praying they wouldn't figure anything out.  
  
"Yea, but what did you mean, 'I couldn't feel Sailor Moon's presence? Hmmmm?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well, um, you see.."  
  
"Darien here has a thing for Sailor Moon" Jedite came in, I don't know if to my rescue or for public humiliation, either way, I could have hugged him.  
  
"You have a crush on Sailor Moon?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ummm" was all I got out. My face looked like a tomato, I was blushing that bad.  
  
"Oh my gosh you do!" Mina shouted.  
  
"Um yea, anyways, why would Serena disappear like that, I mean, she's sick" I said. "You're not sure with what though, correct?"  
  
"Yea, she's just been acting really weird lately, so unlike herself, I mean, it all started a month ago. She started to be all nervous at times and wasn't as much of a ditz as she usually is. Then everything seemed to go back to normal the night of her birthday, but when we got here, everything really changed. She fainted for no apparent reason, and she was meditating all day today, not coming out of her room once. Then she disappeared. I definitely say she's sick" Lita concluded.  
  
"Do you know what she was meditating about?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"No, we just looked in her window and saw her meditating; it was like she was in a trance of some sort."  
  
"Maybe we should all go to bed, I mean, she's disappeared before and came back, and maybe she'll do it again" Zoisite concluded.  
  
"Yea, maybe. I guess all we can do is wait" Amy concluded.  
  
With a nod of heads and 'good nights' everyone went to bed.  
  
*********Midnight************  
  
"Shhh, be careful, we don't want to wake them"  
  
"I know, but don't you guys think that this is a little mean with Serena gone and all?"  
  
"Maybe, but they pulled two stunts already on us, they deserve it."  
  
"Let's just hope they won't be too pissed in the morning"  
  
***********Morning************* ~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~  
  
'Serena' that was all I thought about last night. I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything. I could tell the girls felt the same way. I mean, we ARE the sailor scouts and we have to protect each other. Then another thought crossed my mind. If Serena is gone, then who's going to be our leader? I decided to get up and talk to the girls about this. As I went to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes, my hand ran into something squishy, in fact, I felt sticky all over. I quickly got out of bed and looked in the mirror.  
  
'Oh my God' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT DOES IT! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" I screamed running out of my room. As I walked in, I saw the guys laughing hysterically at me. I then heard another scream that sounded like Amy. Then another scream which was probably Lita, and last I heard Mina. They came running out, only causing the guys to laugh harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, how late are they going to sleep in?" Jedite asked.  
  
"I don't know, they should be up just about..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"now"  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
"Uh oh, sounds like Raye got up first" commented Malachite.  
  
She came storming into the room and I couldn't help but laugh. Here she was, covered in whipped cream, sprinkles, and had a cherry on top that had appropriately slid down her hair. More screams were heard and all the girls came running out, looking like the top of a sundae. I mean, you couldn't help but laugh at them.  
  
"Hey girls, we were about to go down to the lake for a swim, care to join us, I mean, you really need to cool off since the ice cream didn't seem to do it for you" Jedite said.  
  
"Swimming..we LOVE swimming" Mina said with an evil glint in her eye that disappeared as soon as it had come. "We'll meet you guys down there in about a, oh half hour?"  
  
We looked at each other, shocked. "Ok, half hour it is then" Zoisite said as we got up to leave for the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Mina' POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mina, how could you do that?!?!" shouted a very angry Raye. "They just decorated us like sundaes and you want to go swimming with them?!?!?!? Are you mad??!?!?!"  
  
"Don't you guys get it? If the guys aren't expecting anything."  
  
"We'll be able to get them back twice as good!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly!" I shouted.  
  
"Come on, let's wash up and get into our swimming suits" Amy stated.  
  
As we walked back to our side of the house, we stopped dead in our tacks to only see Serena standing there.  
  
"Serena? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!" screamed a very angry Raye.  
  
"I heard people yelling and came out to see what's going on" Serena stated calmly, which was very unlike her.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" I asked, knowing my best friend would never act like this with Raye.  
  
"It's nothing you guys, really. I just wanted to try some new things, that's all." Serena stated. It was then that I noticed she had a beautiful diamond pendent around her neck.  
  
"Oh Serena, that is such a beautiful pendent, can I see it?" I asked.  
  
Worry spread across Serena's face as she shoved it down her shirt.  
  
"No, it's a gift from my aunt and I don't want anyone else to touch it." She said. We all looked at each other, a little worried.  
  
"Come on guys, don't worry! We need to have fun all day today! Come on, say it with me F-U-N!!!!" Serena screamed, acting must like her old self.  
  
"OK!" I shouted equally enthusiastic.  
  
"We're meeting the guys down by the lake for swimming, since, well; you can see what they did to us." Amy said.  
  
This caused Serena to laugh hysterically. "Ok..I'll...go..change..." She said while taking breaths between giggles.  
  
With that done, we went to go change.  
  
***********Lake******** ~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Four guys were waiting impatiently by the docks.  
  
"Man, has it been a half hour yet?!?!" Jed asked. (And I'm using nicknames now, just to let you know)  
  
"I don't know, I don't have a watch on" Zoi replied.  
  
Just then, five beautiful women in swimsuits came walking toward the lake.  
  
"Wow, looks like Serena's back" Darien stated, desire in his eyes.  
  
Raye was wearing a plain red string bikini; Amy was wearing a blue star tankini; Lita wore a forest green tankini with shorts; Mina wore a tankini halter top with bikini shorts and Serena wore a plain white bikini halter top with a diamond pendent. Her hair was also down for a change.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena screamed running down toward the dock. Just as she approached the guys who were now standing on the beach, she tripped over her own two feet, only to land in Darien's arms.  
  
"Hey watch it Meatball Head, someone could get hurt one of these days by your klutz attacks, namely ME!" (do I really need to say who that was?)  
  
"Well at least I'm not a cold hearted jerk who picks on those smaller than him!" (take a guess at who that was)  
  
"Really Meatball Head, if you go through life thinking like that, you'll never get anywhere" Darien scolded.  
  
"I said SMALLER Darien, not WEAKER"  
  
"Really, care to prove your point?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes, I would"  
  
"Well, then let's have a little contest"  
  
"For the first time, you and I agree on something Darien." Serena replied.  
  
"Since it's only fair, the challenger, that's you, should choose the challenge."  
  
"Really, sure about that? Well then you're on"  
  
"It's a deal Meatball Head" Darien said, shaking her hand. "Just get prepared to lose"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Darien, it is YOU who should prepare to lose." Serena responded.  
  
"Really Meatball Head, if you think that you're going to win, then how's about a little bet?"  
  
"I like the way you talk, continue" Serena urged.  
  
"If I win, you girls have to promise to pull no more tricks on us, AND you have to be our personal slaves for the rest of the days here at the cabin" Darien said.  
  
"And what if I win?" Serena asked.  
  
"If you win, I promise not to call you Meatball Head ever again" Darien said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean, you're side has so much more to gain. This is my proposition Darien. If I win, you must promise never to tease me in any negative way again, you must promise that you will pull no more tricks on us girls, that includes your friends, AND all you guys have to do what I say for the remainder of the time spent at the cabin"  
  
"Fine, it's a deal" Darien said as Serena shook his hand.  
  
"Serena, what the HELL do you think you are doing?!?!?!" screamed Raye in Serena's face.  
  
"Darien, you are such a MORON, how could you?!?!?!" screamed Jedite.  
  
"Don't worry, there is no possible way I can loose" Serena and Darien said simultaneously.  
  
"Ok then, let the games begin!"  
  
End of day 4 


	6. Fouth day, part b

Ok, I don't know what happened, but for some reason, the chapter cut off, guess it was my fault, anyways here is the rest of day 4... ~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what should our little competition be?" I asked.  
  
"Um, how about swimming?" Nephrite suggested.  
  
"No, because Meatball Head here would get tired after a few minutes."  
  
"Fine then, let's see who can hold their breath the longest then" Malachite suggested.  
  
Darien and I looked at each other.  
  
"It's fine with me" Darien stated.  
  
"Same here" I replied.  
  
"Anybody got a watch on?" asked Mina. "Oh wait, I do"  
  
"Ok, Ames, you time." Raye said. "The rest of you watch for them when they come up."  
  
Nodding their heads, Darien and I headed into the water. It was freezing!  
  
"God its cold" I remarked.  
  
"Well then Meatball Head, care to forfeit now?"  
  
"In your dreams you moron"  
  
"Ouch, I'm so hurt"  
  
"Guys, stop arguing, save your breath for when you're under water!" shouted a very irritated Raye.  
  
"Fine then, on my count" Zoisite stated. "One, two..three"  
  
With that said, I dove underwater. I swam as low as I could go and sat there. Opening my eyes, I noticed that they didn't stink like they normally did when I opened them underwater. Concentrating, I saw two little fishes swimming by and we began to talk. (with her powers remember, she can talk to animals when she chooses)  
  
Minutes passed and I still hadn't come up for air. I learned that the two fishes names I was talking to were Lamar (meaning sea or ocean) and Gautier (meaning form of water). They were brothers and were looking for 'mates'. They marveled in how I could talk to them.  
  
'So, how come you can stay underwater for so long?' Lamar asked.  
  
'Yea, I mean, most humans can only hold their breath for a few minutes at the most.'  
  
That's when it hit me; I hadn't been up for air in minutes. Looking down, I noticed that my chest was moving up and down, the silver crystal around my neck gave a faint glow. 'I can breath underwater!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Really, I've never met a human who could do that before' Lamar commented.  
  
'Well, I just found out I could do it today to tell you the truth. I was told last night I could, but I completely forgot all about it.'  
  
'Don't worry, I do that all the time' Gautier informed me.  
  
This caused me to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ducked under water, swimming towards the bottom. I knew I could win this easily, I am after all the Prince of Earth, and water being an element of Earth, I was able to master it better than others. About five minutes later, or so I guessed, I couldn't take it any longer and came up for air. Looking around, I noticed Amy, Lita, Jedite, and Malachite waving to me. I swam back to shore, only to find that Serena was no where in sight.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Serena?" I asked.  
  
"Well, when you ducked under, we saw Serena swimming to the other side, so the other half of them are still over there." Amy explained.  
  
"Dude, you must have so beaten Serena. You were under there for five minutes!" Jedite exclaimed.  
  
"That means that you girls will be our personal servants for the rest of this trip." Malachite remarked.  
  
"Yea, well, you don't know, Serena could still be down there" Lita shot back.  
  
"Guys, let's not fight, let's just go find the others." I said.  
  
Nodding their heads, we went to the other side of the beach. Upon reaching it, we noticed that Serena wasn't there.  
  
"Hey guys" I said. "Where's Meatball Head? She's not crying because she lost it she?"  
  
"For your information Darien, she's still down there" Raye said hotly.  
  
"You're kidding!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No Darien, she's right" Zoisite informed me.  
  
"Wait, that means we lost" Jedite screamed.  
  
"That means YOU guys are Serena's personal servants for the next couple days" Mina said happily.  
  
"Great, just what I wanted" I answered.  
  
Minutes passed and Serena still hadn't come up.  
  
"Guys, I'm getting worried, it's been ten minutes and Serena still hasn't come back up" Amy said, worry shown in her voice.  
  
"I know, you don't think she." Lita stopped, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No, she's alive, I know she is" Raye responded, but you could tell she was worried.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her" Amy suggested.  
  
"I don't think there will be any need, look!" pointed Nephrite.  
  
There in the distance was Serena, swimming right towards us.  
  
"Hey guys, did we win?" she asked, not noticing anyone else but the girls.  
  
They all screamed and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Girl, we were so worried" Lita said.  
  
"Yea, how could you hold your breath that long anyways?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know, must have gills" she replied.  
  
"Serena we won, YOU WON!" shouted Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I won' my mind screamed.  
  
Turning around, I faced Darien. "Well Darien, apparently we know who the stronger one is now, don't we"  
  
"Just because it was some silly holding your breath contest doesn't me anything Meat."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah!" I scolded. "Remember our little bet? The one that you promised you would never call me Meatball Head again AND the one that said you and your male friends over there would be our personal slave and never pull any more tricks on us, hmmm?"  
  
Horror passed across Darien's face. Murder looks accompanied the faces of his friends. "So, what should I do first?" I asked the girls.  
  
"Make them make you lunch" Lita suggested.  
  
"Make them watch another chick flick" Mina urged.  
  
"Tie them down and dress them as girls!" shouted Raye.  
  
Amy remained quiet, I knew what she was thinking.  
  
Looking at their faces, I saw horror written all over them. I knew that it was unfair the way I had won, and I didn't want to embarrass the guys, or worse yet, hurt their pride.  
  
"Look, you guys, why don't you head back to the cabin. I'll let you know tonight what's going to happen" I said calmly.  
  
The guys looked at me, mostly in shock, but nodded their heads and headed back to the cabin.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I know one thing, it isn't fair that they have to be slaves, especially when it was Darien and my contest. The best thing I can do is let them off the hook from being our personal servants." I concluded.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" was the cry of three outraged girls.  
  
"I think you made a wise decision" Amy stated, the only one not to scream.  
  
"Thank you Amy, but I do believe they owe us something though in it's place instead."  
  
"Well Meatball Head, since you're backing out, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do you guys remember the game of Truth or Dare?" I asked.  
  
********Later that night********** ~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~(still)  
  
"Ok, I know you guys have been avoiding me all day, but I've come to a conclusion" I stated.  
  
Worry was on all of their faces, but I continued.  
  
"I find that it was really unfair of saying you guys have to be my 'personal slaves', that's not right. So I decided that you don't have to be my slaves or anything like that for that matter.  
  
Relief was clearly shown on all of their faces. "But since there was an agreement, something must be substituted in its place."  
  
Worry was back on their faces, but it didn't matter. "There's no need to worry" I assured them, "it's only a game that you have to play instead."  
  
Relief was back, but thought was on Zoisite's face. "What game would that be?" he asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the game Truth or Dare?" Raye asked, sitting down next to me.  
  
The nodded their heads yes.  
  
"Well, that's what we're going to play" Mina finished.  
  
"Fine by us" Jedite stated happily.  
  
"Ok, who's going to go first.um I will!" Lita stated.  
  
"Ok, Nephrite, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ok, um, I dare you to..go stick your head down the toilet."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed.  
  
"You choose dare and that's the dare" Jedite said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Fine, walking in to the bathroom, he came out seconds later with water dripping down from his hair and face.  
  
"Ewwwww" was all that was said by the girls.  
  
"Yea, fine, my turn" Nephrite said. "Zoisite, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Oh, you're no fun" Malachite commented.  
  
"Fine, who do you have a crush on Zoi?"  
  
Zoisite turned beat red at this question. He mumbled something not audible.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Nephrite said sweetly.  
  
Turning even more red, he muttered "Amy"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" came screaming from the girls. Amy was beat red too now.  
  
"Fine, it's my turn." Zoisite said.  
  
"Darien, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare, I feel like doing something."  
  
"Well, umm, I umm, dare you ummm, that for the rest of the game, you ummm, you can only ask questions a girl would ask, like who's your boyfriend, what kind of lipstick do you use, etc."  
  
"Your kidding!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Dare, that's the dare."  
  
"Fine, Serena, truth or dare?"  
  
Feeling a little insecure at the moment, not wanting to stick my head down the toilet, I said "Truth"  
  
"Zoi, do I only get to ask girly questions?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Yup, sorry Dare."  
  
"Augh, fine, um, Serena, describe your first kiss"  
  
I blushed at this. I hadn't been expecting something like that. I mean had been kissed before by Endymion, but still, that was in my past life, but still, it WAS my first kiss.  
  
"Sorry Dare, Serena here hasn't been kissed yet." Lita said.  
  
"Yea, she's miss innocent, you know the saying 'Sweet sixteen and never been kissed'" Mina filled in.  
  
Finding my courage, I spoke. "Actually, I have been kissed before."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" was the reply from all the girls.  
  
"Yea, I've been kissed before"  
  
"How come you never told us?!?!?!" screamed Raye.  
  
"Come on, we want details!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Well spill girl, we don't have all night!" screamed Mina.  
  
Blushing I started. "Well, it was when I was fourteen. I was curious at the time about seeing new places, so I, ah, went exploring. Soon I found myself in a rose garden of some sort with pillars around me. I knew that this must be someone's private garden, so naturally when I heard footsteps coming, I hid behind one of the pillars. I was wearing a white dress that day, and while I was shifting about a little in my hiding spot, I stepped on a branch, causing it to snap, alerting the person in the garden that there was someone there. He came towards my direction, but didn't see me. I thought I was off the hook, but the wind had other plans. It blew at me, causing my dress to flair out and my hair too from behind the pillar. Of course, the guy saw this and came towards me, but I wasn't paying attention because the wind had blown my hair into the nearby rose bush and it was stuck there, so here I was, trying to get my hair undone from a rose bush and a stranger sneaking up behind me. Scaring me half to death he asked what I was doing there. I had by this time gotten my hair unstuck from the bush, I was about to explain to him my predicament when I turned around and came across the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were deep blue, deeper than the darkest depths of the ocean. He was softer upon seeing me. He asked me again what I was doing here again. He explained that these were his private rose gardens and wanted to know how I got in. I really blushed furiously at this, causing him to laugh. The rest of the time, we spent getting to know one another. He was really sweet." Tears began to cloud my eyes, but I continued. "We found out that we came from two different worlds to put things simply. Before I left, after finding out where I was, he asked to see me again. I told him yes, and he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips." Tears were now spilling from my eyes. "We continued to see each other; our parents knew nothing of the entire thing. Soon, a terrible accident occurred" I was crying very hard now. "He, lost his memory, and didn't remember me any more or anything for that matter" Looking up, I brushed away my tears. "That was my first kiss."  
  
I looked at the girls faces. "Serena, we had no idea."  
  
"It's alright" I cut them off.  
  
"Is that why you've been so sad and different lately?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yea, that's been part of it, you've been remembering him?"  
  
Looking at the guys, I noticed there expressions had changed.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry, if I would have known."  
  
This caused even more tears in my eyes, causing me to cry harder.  
  
"Darien, please don't say anything.please" I begged.  
  
"Serena." he said, but I had gotten up and left. Entering my room, I slammed the door shut behind me and cried into my pillow on my bed.  
  
~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What have I done?' my mind cried.  
  
'How could I have brought her so much pain?'  
  
All eyes were on me, wondering what to do next.  
  
"You guys keep playing" I said, "I'm going to go talk to Serena"  
  
With that I got up and went to Serena's room  
  
Noticing the door was closed, I knocked. "Serena, please let me come in, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Go away Darien" Serena replied.  
  
Opening the door, I saw Serena crying into her pillow.  
  
Looking up, she stared at me. "I thought I told you to go away." She cried.  
  
"Yea you did, but I'm not leaving, I'm not your slave, remember?"  
  
This brought I smile to her face, only to be replaced by tears again.  
  
My heart wrenched. Why did it hurt so much to see her cry?  
  
"Serena, please, don't' cry, tears, they don't suit you" I said, walking over and putting an arm on her back.  
  
"Why Darien, why do you care now?" she sobbed.  
  
"Serena, I've always cared"  
  
"Really, you have a funny way of showing it then" she said sarcastically.  
  
'I deserved that' my mind thought.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry for all that I've said to you, truth be told, I never meant it, I thought that it was the only way for me to talk to you without scaring you away, like I did with anyone else that I had gotten to close to, excluding of course Andrew, Mal, Neph, Jed, and Zoi."  
  
She stopped crying and looked at me. "Do you really mean that Darien?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes Serena, I really mean that."  
  
Tears shown in her eyes again, but this time they were for happieness.  
  
"Darien, I've never meant anything that I said either"  
  
"Friends?" I asked.  
  
"Friends." She agreed.  
  
"Do you want to talk Serena?" I asked  
  
This only brought more tears to her eyes, but this time for sorrow.  
  
"Darien, I'm.just having some problems right now, please, can you just leave me alone for a while?" she asked, pleading in her puffy red eyes from crying.  
  
"Sure Sere" I said, giving her a hug. She quickly returned it and buried her head into my chest. I took this as a liberty to rest my chin on her head and I began to stroke her hair. (After swimming, she just kept her hair down, like she had it)  
  
"Darien?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, equally as soft. "Thanks"  
  
Sooooooooooo, what do ya think? I know it's not much of a cliff hanger, but it took me four tries before I actually got this the way I liked it, 4 tries!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Fifth day, part a

Hi Everyone!!!! Day five of Sweet Sixteen! OMG, I only have like two or three more chapters to write. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and given me some ideas for me story. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story. I also don't own My Only Love.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
***********Darien's Dream**************** "Endymion" as voice cried in the distance.  
  
Yup, you guessed it, my Princess dream..again.  
  
"Endymion" the voice sobbed again.  
  
'Wait, this isn't right' I said to myself. 'She's supposed to beg me to get the crystal, but now..she's crying? What's going on?'  
  
"Princess, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Endymion, you must remember, you must remember" she sobbed.  
  
"Remember what Princess?" I asked. For some reason, it hurt to see her cry, well hear her, just like Serena.  
  
"Endymion, please remember, it is only then that we can be together forever"  
  
I woke up with a start in a cold sweat. What did she mean, 'remember'? Was she from my past? Was she a friend, or a relative 'Stupid" my mind argued, 'she's royalty, how could you be related to her?'  
  
Looking at my clock, I noticed it was four in the morning. 'Oh well, might as well get some exercise' I reasoned, and stared to get dressed.  
  
**********Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy's Dream************ ~~~~Raye's POV~~~~  
  
For surround me. Looking around, I noticed that Mina, Lita, and Amy were also there.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, is this some kind of together dream?" Lita asked.  
  
"Apparently, or you're all just in my dream" Mina replied.  
  
"Well, that's not true" I stated hotly.  
  
"Senshi" voice stated.  
  
"Who said? Show us you coward!" demanded Lita.  
  
Bright light shown, causing us all to cover our eyes.  
  
"You must remember Senshi, you must remember your past to help you with the present.  
  
"Who are you and what do you mean 'remember the past?' I shouted.  
  
"Good bye my senshi, I hope to see you all again soon"  
  
I woke up in sweat soaked sheets. Remembering the dream, I ran and got dressed, only to meet the girls in the hallway.  
  
********Mal, Neph, Jed, and Zoi's Dream********* ~~Mal's POV~~~~~  
  
Looking around, I noticed I was surrounded by fog. It was then that I noticed I was not alone, but with the rest of my friends, excluding Darien.  
  
"Generals of the Prince," I voice stated.  
  
Upon hearing this, I instantly knelt, the others following my action.  
  
"Rise now, and listen to what I must tell you"  
  
Standing up, I noticed a figure in the fog, but could not make it out, I however noted that it was a woman from the voice.  
  
"You must remember my friends. Remember your past, it is the only way."  
  
I was confused. "What do you mean 'it's the only way?' Tell us now what is going on" I demanded.  
  
The woman laughed, her laugh sounded like silver bells ringing.  
  
"Remember your past generals, it is the only way" the woman repeated.  
  
"I don't understand" Zoi said. "We know our past, even our past lives, where we were sworn protectors of Darien, err, Price Endymion, what else is there to remember?"  
  
"You know part of your past already than, but you must remember"  
  
I woke up with a major headache and sweaty all over.  
  
Noting the time was around four, I decided to get dressed and maybe go for a jog. I headed out of my door, only to meet the rest of the guys (including Darien) there too.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I had a freaky dream with some person telling me to 'remember my past'" Jed responded.  
  
"I did too" Neph said, "And you were there"  
  
"Same here" Zoi added.  
  
"Ditto" I responded.  
  
"What about you Darien, why are you up?" Zoi asked.  
  
"Princess dream again" Darien responded "but this time, she too asked for me to remember"  
  
"Weird" Jedite muttered.  
  
"Well, since we're all up, might as well get something done" Zoi said as we walked into the living room, only to meet four girls.  
  
"What are you doing here?" we all asked at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We all had freaky dreams" Jedite said. "And you"  
  
"We did too" Lita responded.  
  
"What were they about?" Darien asked, curiosity obvious.  
  
"There was some voice telling us to."  
  
"Remember your past?" Nephrite cut in, astonishment shown on the girl's faces. "We had the same dream, well, except Darien's was a little modified, but that's not the point"  
  
"That's very weird" Amy muttered. "It's almost like someone sent them to us"  
  
"And where's Serena by the way?" Raye asked. "Don't tell me Meatball Head didn't have one?"  
  
"Actually Raye, I did" came a voice from behind.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing up?" Mina wondered.  
  
"Same as you guys, I had a dream"  
  
"Was it the same as ours Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't" she responded quite calmly, startling everyone.  
  
"Since it appears we're all up, Lita, why don't you and Nephrite go make some breakfast, I'm sure we would all appreciate it." Serena stated.  
  
Giving a nod of her head, Lita and Neph walked into the kitchen.  
  
This caused everyone to blink a couple of times. I mean, here was Serena, acting all calm, when she usually would be hyper and energetic.  
  
"Well, since we didn't finish our game last night, how about a new game" Serena suggested.  
  
"Yea, but no more Truth or Dare, we don't want another incident repeated" Zoi pointed out.  
  
"How about Red Devil?" Serena asked, accompanied by everyone giving her a blank stare.  
  
"You guys never heard of Red Devil?" she asked.  
  
They all shook their head 'no'.  
  
"Ok, well Red Devil is kinda like Truth or Dare, but it's an all dare game. It starts with someone choosing a person. When the person is chosen, they are given two dares to pick from. If the person does NOT want to do any of the dares, they say 'Red Devil' and is given a dare that they must do, no turning back; it's usually much worst than the other two." Serena completed.  
  
"Sounds like fun" Mina said.  
  
"Fine by me" Malachite added.  
  
With a round of nods, they decided to play.  
  
"Guys, breakfast is ready!" shouted Lita.  
  
*******After breakfast******* ~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, we started to play, after of course explaining how to play to Lita and Neph. They elected me to start, since I didn't get to ask anyone last night and seeing that I was the one who suggested it.  
  
"Okay, umm, Nephrite. I dare you to.dress as a woman, undergarments and all, or to tell everyone here who you have a crush on, and I mean the person you have a crush on in THIS room.  
  
With that dare said, he turned beat red, causing all the girls to wonder. Finally he said, "Well, I definitely don't want to dress as a woman, and I don't want the person here to know I like her, so Red Devil."  
  
I smiled evilly, causing him to turn really nervous. "Okay, Nephrite, this is your dare, you have to go stick your head down the toilet again and flush it, while singing."  
  
It was fun to sit there and watch his face go from red, to white, to a sick looking green.  
  
"And you have to do it since you said 'Red Devil'" I stated.  
  
After turning back to his shade of white, he got up and went into the bathroom where we clearly heard him singing the 'Hail Mary' while the toilet flushed. When he came out, his entire head was covered in water, causing us all to laugh.  
  
"Fine, fine, laugh all you want, but you'll get major pay back" he stated evilly.  
  
"Okay, Lita." the game continued. Lita had to strip down to her undergarments (you can guess who Nephrite likes now.), Mina had to tell everyone her most embarrassing moment, Zoisite had to get up and kiss Amy, since he admitted last night he liked Amy, Darien had to strip down to his boxers (and Zoisite had passed his turn to Mina, who dared him to do that) Malachite also had to strip down to his boxers, but also put the remaining whipped cream in there, Raye couldn't yell for the rest of the day, than it hit me, there was only Amy and Jedite left besides me who hadn't been dared.  
  
"Ok, Serena" Raye started.  
  
"I dare you to go take a can of cheese whiz and squirt in your bra and underwear, or to stick your head down the toilet like Nephrite.  
  
Thinking for a moment, I said "Red Devil" seeing as I didn't want to put my head down a toilet or go around with cheese whizzed under garments.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be good." Raye said. "Serena, for your dare, you have to get up in front of everyone and sing a love and personally dedicate it to Darien.  
  
I opened my mouth in shock. Did she know that I was in love with him? 'No," my mind stated. 'she thinks you hate each other and will only embarrass you to sing this'. I knew that this was a for sure, since I, ah, accidentally read her mind.  
  
"Fine, but what song should I sing?" I asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, any song will do, as long as it's a love song" Raye replied, adding emphasize to love song.  
  
"Wait, before she begins, anybody got ear plugs?" Mina asked.  
  
(do I need to say that was Serena?)  
  
"Is she really that bad?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"You don't even want to go there" Lita replied.  
  
"Ah, guys, you DO realize that, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I shouted.  
  
I thought about all the songs I knew. I couldn't decide. It then occurred to me, why don't I sing one of the songs I wrote?  
  
For those of you who don't know, I've been writing songs ever since I could remember, even on the moon kingdom. I thought about all the songs, and came across the one I had written a couple nights ago while here at the cabin. I had written it to Darien, but knew he would probably never hear it, but this was my chance.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to sing My Only Love" I said. It was then that I noticed Darien was gone.  
  
"Wait, I've never heard of that song" Mina said "and I know all the songs you do"  
  
"No, you don't, because this is a song that I wrote"  
  
This brought attention to everyone, but I didn't really notice. Darien had come back now, with a video camera, but I didn't care.  
  
"I would like to dedicate this song to Darien Shields, my one and only tormentor." I said, causing some to laugh.  
  
Taking a deep breath I began to sing. (And if you want to listen to it, go to this site: and no, I don't own it)  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love My only love  
  
(music interlude)  
  
I began to cry, but I continued anyways.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only love  
  
I finished the song and everyone started to clap.  
  
"Wow Serena, I didn't know you had it in you!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"When did you learn to sing like that Sere?" Mina asked.  
  
"That was beautiful" Amy said.  
  
"So, who's the guy the song's about?" Lita asked slyly.  
  
"Not telling" was my only answer.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Lita shouted. "Is it the guy from last night?"  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You know the guy who gave you your first kiss?" she asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't" was my only reply. 'God, I'm NOT talking about that again.' I thought.  
  
"So, who's it about then?" Mina asked.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not telling!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top"  
  
"NO!" I screamed.  
  
"Fine than, don't tell your best friends in the whole wide world" Mina stated.  
  
I laughed, everyone started to join in. I looked at the clock; 5:30 it read, sunrise. I then felt a deep pain inside of me. I stopped laughing and fell to the ground, clutching my chest in the process, gasping for breath.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing. "Serena, Serena what's wrong?" asked Raye falling to my side.  
  
I couldn't respond, the pain was too enormous. Amy came over and felt my forehead.  
  
"Guys, she's burning up!" she shouted.  
  
Taking my free hand, I felt my forehead. 'Oh shit' was my only thought.  
  
"Come on, let's get her to her room" Lita said, she started to pick me up when I screamed "NO!!!"  
  
"Serena what's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
I didn't hear her. 'I'm going to kill Pluto' I thought silently to myself.  
  
Regaining some of my composure, I grabbed the crystal, it was starting to glow. Standing up, I ran out of the room and into mine. Slamming the door behind me, grabbing the crystal that was glowing intensely now, shouted "Princess Moon make-up", where I instantly turned into the Moon Princess.  
  
I ran around the room and closed the drapes. The pain was gone now; I knew something was up for as soon as my forehead had gotten warm, I knew that I was transforming into the Moon Princess, the only question is, why? I knew it was something Pluto had forgotten to tell me.  
  
(And just to let you know, her forehead was warm because that's where her crescent moon appears, and it's always warm, just read some other stories)  
  
'Pluto' I mentally screamed.  
  
'Pluto, I need to talk to you, NOW!!!!' I screamed again.  
  
"You called Princess?" said Pluto as she appeared in my room.  
  
"Pluto, what's going on?" I asked. "Why did I have to be in my princess form all of a sudden?"  
  
"Ah Princess, did you not know that tonight is the blue moon?" she asked.  
  
"Blue moon, what's that?" I asked. "I remember hearing legends, but I've forgotten them all by now"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "The blue moon is the time when the moon is in a certain position over Earth's surface. In this position, the bodies of Earth's water reflect the moon light right back to the moon, causing it to turn blue. The cases are very rare and they happen about once every million years." She explained.  
  
"Pluto, I could have figured that out, but what I need to know is why I'M like this"  
  
"Oh that, well you see Princess, you are a Lunarian, meaning you use Lunarian magic. On the night of the blue moon, all Lunarians that have magic and are on Earth, loose all magic composure, for this is the only time when the Earth over powers the moon, canceling out Lunarian magic on it's planet." Pluto stated. "In other words, because there is a certain ancient Lunarian magic that masks you, it is canceled out today because the Earth is over powering the moon"  
  
"Oh, that's great" I said, annoyance apparent. "Just what am I going to do for the rest of the day then? Just sit in my room and not let anyone see me?"  
  
"I don't know Princess, it's up to you" Pluto responded. "You must make your own destiny."  
  
"Umm, Pluto, how come if I don't have my powers that you could hear me?" I asked.  
  
"You forget Princess, that I have powers of my own, AND I know the future" she pointed out.  
  
"Great" was my only response. "Well, thank you Pluto, you've been somewhat of a help" I said curtly.  
  
"You are welcome Princess, I am only sorry I can not help more, it's in my regulation" she stated.  
  
"I know Puu, you had best be leaving now" I said.  
  
"Yes, I had better, but before I go, I suggest that you don't change clothes or do anything that wouldn't cause you to look like the Princess anymore, for it will cause dire consequesnces" and with that, she disappeared.  
  
'Great how can my day get any worse?" my mind thought.  
  
"Serena? Open this door, Amy needs to examine you!"  
  
Soooooooooooo? What do ya think? I was going to continue, but this seemed like such a good place to stop. Anyway, REVIEW and I'll get the next part out soon! 


	8. Fith day, part b

Hi everyone! Ok, here is part b to day 5. Sorry I'm doing this, but it seemed like a really good stopping place. Anyways.....  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story. I also don't own My Only Love.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
'oh shit' was my only thought. 'God why do these things always happen to ME?'  
  
"Serena you okay?" I heard Mina ask.  
  
I saw the doorknob turn and quickly ran and locked it.  
  
"Serena, open this door now, we need to find out what's wrong, not to mention we felt another energy rush!" Raye screamed.  
  
'oh well' my mind thought. 'So much for the dare'  
  
"Serena, this isn't funny, open this door NOW!" Raye screamed again.  
  
"Ummm, you guys I'm sick, I just threw up all over my room, you guys shouldn't come in, it's a mess." I said, praying they'd believe me.  
  
"Oh Serena, we had no idea, open the door and we'll help you clean it up then" Amy said.  
  
"Umm, no" I said, pressing the back of my body against the door.  
  
"Serena" Mina said while knocking on the door "Let us in, we just want to help you"  
  
'That's the problem' I thought.  
  
"No, that's ok. it's really disgusting in here. and I've got some rags and stuff to clean it all up, so don't worry" I said nervously.  
  
"Serena, we know you're lying, so just let us in all ready." Lita stated.  
  
"No, you guys, I'm sick." I let my voice trail as I fell to the floor, giving the effect that I fainted.  
  
"Serena, Serena, are you all right?" came a nervous Mina, I didn't answer.  
  
'Maybe they'll leave me alone now' I thought.  
  
'No stupid, they'll just worry, and knowing them, they'd risk their identities just to burn down your door and make sure that you're okay.' My inner voice argued.  
  
'dang, you're right'  
  
'I'm always right'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'Make me'  
  
"Serena, Serena speak to us!" Amy cried.  
  
"What's going on?" came a deep voice from outside.  
  
'Darien' I thought.  
  
"Serena's sick and she's locked herself in her room. She said she threw up all over the room, and we think she just fainted, she could be hurt for all we know!" screamed Raye.  
  
'Oh shit' I thought.  
  
"Oh this problem can easily be fixed" a male voice said, I instantly noticed that it was Zoisite's voice.  
  
"There's a tool box in our hall closet, we'll just get it out and take the hinges off the door"  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????????" I screamed.  
  
"Serena, Serena is that you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry" she replied.  
  
"Serena are you alright? What's going on?" Darien asked. "I mean, one minute you're laughing, the next minute you're on the floor in pain, then you run into your room and lock yourself in, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" I said evenly. 'God, please let this Princess training pay off' I pleaded.  
  
"Serena, if there's something wrong, then we should know about it" I heard another male voice say. 'Malachite' I thought.  
  
"Do you want me to get the tool box?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"NO!" I screamed.  
  
"Serena what's wrong, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!!!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong and I'm not opening this door!" I practically screamed.  
  
"Fine than, we're going swimming, we don't want to spend the entire day trying to get you out of your room!" Raye screamed. I few seconds later, after much whispering, I heard footsteps leave. As the minutes passed, I peaked out my window and saw nine figures by the lake. Taking my chance, I opened my door and ran into the kitchen.  
  
'I can't stay here all day, so I'll spend go exploring' I reasoned in my mind. Finding the picnic basket we had brought along, I packed a blanket at the bottom, for warmth and something to sit on, and plenty of food and water. Taking a quick look out the window, I noticed they were still out there. Gathering the picnic basket and the hemming of my dress so I wouldn't trip, I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where I proceeded to run out the door and out into the wild.  
  
~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raye, are you sure this was a good thing to do?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it was, I mean, we're not going to sit there all day trying to get Serena to come out."  
  
"Yea, but do you think it was a good thing to yell at her like that? I mean, if she's in an unstable position, she's libel to do something drastic, like run away, or starve herself." I pointed out.  
  
"Yea, like Serena would ever starve herself" Raye said sarcastically. "The girl eats enough for three!"  
  
"Yea, but she also has the heart big enough for ten" Amy said.  
  
"And more" Mina added.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, we know that it's not from the trip, that's for sure" Amy stated.  
  
"What do you mean Amy?" Malachite asked. For some reason, everyone was concerned about her.  
  
"Well, you guys remember that she was acting kind of strange about a month or so we went on this trip, right?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's right!" Lita exclaimed. "Something was definitely up then, I mean, for a while, she really didn't seem to be such a ditz"  
  
"And on this trip, she's hardly acted like a ditz at all" I pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it has something for being able to hold her breath underwater for ten minutes" Jedite remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Which brings us to another point" Amy said, "How could she do that, I mean, it's not humanly possible!"  
  
"Maybe Serena's not human" Nephrite said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it dimwit, of course she's human" Lita snapped, but I noticed a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Make me" Nephrite argued.  
  
"Ah go stick your head down the toilet, you seem to be good friends with it" Lita snapped back.  
  
"Guys this is no time to argue" Zoisite said.  
  
"I feel an energy surge coming on" Jedite said sarcastically, pretending to loose his balance and fall into the water.  
  
"Which brings us to another point" Amy stated "Why do they always seem to happen when we can't see Serena?"  
  
"Maybe she has something to do with them" Malachite suggested.  
  
"Yea, but I mean, wouldn't she have to have some kind of special powers to do that then?" I asked.  
  
I looked at the girls and they glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"She would, but they aren't from Serena" Amy stated.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" came the cry from the Raye.  
  
"That's right, they aren't from Serena" Amy repeated. "I did a scan on my computer, seeing that it's working again, and noticed that it wasn't Serena's energy at all, well for the first one we felt anyways, and the one we just felt a little while ago."  
  
"Wait, that leaves one when we were watching How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days" Lita pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but you see, Serena was only part responsible for that one" Amy explained. "The other energy that had caused the others was there too."  
  
"So, do you think that this has something to do with Serena's weird behavior?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't be sure, at least not for a while" Amy replied.  
  
"Do you guys think that we should go in and check on Serena, maybe she came out" I suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as we got out of the water, dried off, and went into the cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran and ran. Granted that I didn't have my 'powers' so to speak, I ran as fast as I did when I was late to school, and believe me, that's pretty fast.  
  
After what I guessed to be a half hour, I stopped and began to walk. I looked at the sky, guessing it was around ten by the position of the sun. I walked a bit further until I reached a clearing. Stepping to the center of it, I looked around. Flowers were everywhere, more particularly roses. Over to my left was what appeared to be an old table and chairs covered in mud, vines, and leaves. Looking around one more time, I remembered this place. 'This is the place that Darien/Endymion and I would meet for so many of our dates.' I concluded. The table and chairs were still here after all these years.  
  
Walking over to them, I ran my finger over the table, feeling the vines and that weathering they had gone through. Pulling out one of the chairs, I sat down.  
  
:::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::;  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.  
  
"No, not yet my sweet Sere"  
  
"Oh please Endy, I can't wait any more"  
  
"I thought princesses were suppose to be patient"  
  
"They are, when they don't have to pretend to be" I responded smugly.  
  
This caused Endy to laugh. "Well there is no longer a need to wait any more, open your eyes."  
  
As I opened my eyes, I was astounded. Roses were everywhere. "These are for you my love" Endy said as he pulled out a bouquet of blood red roses from behind his back.  
  
Taking them gently, "Thank you Endy, they're beautiful."  
  
"But not as beautiful as you my love"  
  
This caused me to blush, he always did have a way with words.  
  
"Endy." I whispered, but was cut short with a soft and sweet kiss from him. The kiss soon grew more passionate and demanding. His hands wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together. I felt his tongue on the outside of my lips, demanding entry. I gladly obliged, letting his tongue explore my mouth. Soon we had to break for air. Although we had stopped the kiss, he still had his arms around me and I still had mine around him.  
  
"I have another surprise for you" he whispered in my ear, tickling it with his breath.  
  
"What is it?" I asked in dangerously low whisper.  
  
"Why don't you turn around and see?" he asked.  
  
Turning around, I saw a table set with food and two chairs. Turning to him, my eyes watered.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary Sere"  
  
"Happy one year anniversary Endy"  
  
We broke into another sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you Serenity"  
  
"I love you too Endymion"  
  
::::::::End flashback::::::::::  
  
I begun to cry. This was the place Endy had taken me for the anniversary of when we first met. We had to keep it a secret, due to the fact that the Earth and Moon were at war with each other this time. I was only fourteen when I met him, but I knew I loved him. A few months later, our happiness was destroyed by Beryl. The memory still caused me pain. Noticing that the sun was almost directly overhead, I concluded it was around noon. Clearing off the table Endymion/Darien and I ate at for our anniversary, I brought out the blanket and laid it down on the table. Bringing out some of my food and water, I began to eat lunch, to caught up in my memories to notice how late it was getting.  
  
***********Cabin************** ~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she's gone, AGAIN!" shouted Raye.  
  
"Raye, calm down, she'll come back, hopefully." Mina stated.  
  
"Yea Mina, way to make someone feel better" Raye said bitterly.  
  
"Your welcome!" Mina beamed.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen" Darien stated. "She was in an unstable position and we pushed her to far."  
  
"Hey Darien, when DID you start caring for Serena, because if my memory is correct, you were mortal enemies before this trip" Mina stated slyly.  
  
"Well, umm, I mean, I won't have anyone to fight with if Serena looses it" Darien stated after regaining his composure.  
  
"Right" was all Mina said.  
  
"Hey, it's true!" Darien protested.  
  
"You guys, please don't argue, I don't know how much more I can handle" Amy said, starting to break down into tears.  
  
"Amy," Lita said comfortingly, putting an arm around Amy.  
  
"I say we call a truce for the remainder of the trip" Zoisite suggested. Holding out a hand he asked "Agreed?" "Agreed" Lita said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, what should we do?" Malachite asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think all we can do is sit and wait, but just because Serena isn't here, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Mina stated.  
  
"Um, what do you have in mind?" Nephrite asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you guys DO know that you still owe us a movie since we never finished watching How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days." Mina stated.  
  
"Yea, that's right!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"All in favor of finishing the movie, raise your hands!" Shouted Mina.  
  
Four hands rose into the air.  
  
"Well, I guess it's unanimous" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Hey wait, there were only four hands up, and there are nine of us" Malachite stated.  
  
"Yea, but only girl's votes count" Lita explained. Dragging the guys to the couch, they started to watch the movie.  
  
*********Serena's Location********** ~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Endy.  
  
"It's a date" I answered.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!! Where in Earth's name are you?!?!?!" shouted one of his Endy's generals.  
  
"I had better go before they find us" I said.  
  
With one final parting kiss, I disappeared.  
  
::::::::::End Flashback::::::::::::  
  
That was from the first month I had dated Endy, before the generals met my senshi. Finally snapping out of my trance, I looked up and noticed that the sun was just starting to set. Gently laying my head down on the table and wrapping myself in the blanket, I looked at the moon, the blue moon.  
  
'How could something so beautiful be such pain the butt?' I wondered.  
  
Getting somewhat comfortable, I laid closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**********Cabin************* ~~~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys, it's night already and Serena still isn't back" I pointed out.  
  
"I'm really worried, what if something happened?" asked Lita.  
  
"I tried doing a fire reading, but all I got was roses" Raye replied.  
  
"That's weird" I said.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Hey, maybe it means Serena is with the roses!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
"Hey you guys" Zoisite said coming into the room. "Tonight is a blue moon, you have to come out and see it"  
  
Following Zoisite outside, we gazed at the moon, it was beautiful.  
  
"This is beautiful Zoisite." I said. A slight wind picked, causing me to shiver. Looking around, I noticed that the girls had already gone inside, leaving me and Zoisite alone.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked taking off his jacket. "Here, put this on" he said putting it on my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you" I whispered, hugging the jacket close to me. "Thank you for showing me this, it's beautiful"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Zoistie replied.  
  
Looking at him, he blushed. Moving closer to me, I saw his eyes were a magnificent shade of blue, blue like cold winters, but soft like the fires that warmed you. "Amy." he whispered, his face getting closer to mine. Inches apart, we met in a sweet and innocent kiss. Pulling apart, I blushed furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Zoisite said, but his tone said otherwise, for he did not regret it.  
  
"Thank you" I whispered, causing him to smile. He answered me with another sweet kiss.  
  
"We had best get inside before they start to wonder what's going on" Zoisite said. I only nodded my head. Tonight was the best night of my life.  
  
***********Darien's Dream*********** ~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~(of course)  
  
I'm laying in the grass, it's warm and sunny day.  
  
"Endy!" a voice calls.  
  
"Endy, try and catch me!" it shouts again.  
  
Getting up, I ran and chased after this woman who called my name. Although I could only see the back of her head, she had gold hair done into what appeared to be two meatballs. She also wore a flowing white dress. 'Serena' was my thought.  
  
I finally caught up to her where I tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her frantically. She was laughing hysterically, her laughter like silver bells. It was than that I noticed she has a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give!" she shouts. "Unlce, Uncle!"  
  
Stopping my tickling, I glared into her eyes, not getting off of her. She put on a pout. "Not fair" she says.  
  
"Oh yes it is" I found myself answering. "I caught you and I want my prize."  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Really, and what might that be?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"This" I said, crushing my lips onto hers. She gladly returned it, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling us closer than we already were. The kiss grew more desperate as we continued. Soon, we had to break apart for oxygen. Sitting up, she came up with me and sat on my lap.  
  
"Promise me we'll be together forever Endy" she pleads, wrapping her hands around my neck and resting her head on my chest.  
  
"I promise my sweet Sere, we will be together forever" I state.  
  
Smiling, she pulls me in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you Endymion"  
  
"I love you too Sererenity"  
  
I woke with a start. 'Endymion, Serenity?' I questioned. 'That was my princess, and I used her name even, but why did she look like Serena, no why WAS she Serena?'  
  
It was then that it clicked. The strange disappearances, the energy surges, the weird calmness around her, the commanding aura, and the necklace that she would not allow anyone to touch, it all made sense.  
  
Serena was the moon princess.  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!! I know I'm mean, but I had to end it somewhere! I promise the next chapter will be out soon. *passes out free butcher knives*. Please Review and let me know what you think! 


	9. Sixth day part a

Hi everyone! Okay, this is day 6 of Sweet Sixteen. The stories almost over *sigh* but, not yet! Here is day 6 of Sweet Sixteen.  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it, Serena was the moon princess, my princes, my love. She was two of the woman that I had fallen in love with (the other is Sailor Moon and you can guess the direction that is heading) As I thought more, I started to remember certain things, like the first time I met Serena (her first kiss described earlier), and various other meetings that involved her sneaking down to Earth and seeing me. I also remembered a battle, betrayal, and death. 'No wonder Serena's been acting so different' I thought, 'she must remember everything.hey wait, was that then song about me?' (My Only Love). Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was around 5:30 in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise. A feeling inside of me told me to go to the lake. Quickly getting dressed, I snuck out the back door and headed for the lake.  
  
***********Lake***************  
  
Everything was normal as I went down there, but when I reached the water, I saw a lone figure standing still, golden hair blowing in the wind. Carefully walking over to her, I slipped my arms around her waist. Hearing her gasp in surprise, she turned around and faced me.  
  
Blue met Blue  
  
It was Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After waking up from my stroll down memory lane, I started to walk back to the cabin. Upon reaching the lake, I stepped in, taking my shoes off. The sun began to rise, magic entering me again. My princess clothes melted and I was me again, Serena. Staring out into nothingness, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Gasping in surprise, I looked up.  
  
Blue met blue,  
  
It was Darien, but I sensed something was different about him.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
Pulling me closer, he whispered in my ear "I'm looking for you Serena, or should I say Serenity?"  
  
I gasped in surprise, turning around so that I faced him. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Sere, there is no need to lie, I know the truth, I know your secret and I know you know mine." Darien stated, still not moving his arms from me.  
  
"How.how could you remember?" I asked, curious and surprised at the same time.  
  
"I've been having dreams ever since my parents died in a car crash and I was sent to the orphanage, of a princess who was always there for me. Later, as I began to realize I had some special abilities, so to speak, the princess would come to me and ask me to bring her the silver imperial crystal. I had no idea what she meant. I soon ran into you, and although I insulted you, I fell in love, even though I refused to admit it." This caused a surprised look from me, but he continued. "Soon, Sailor Moon came into the picture and I realized."  
  
"And you realized you were Tuxedo Mask?" I asked, cutting him off. "Your alter ego who was determined to collect the crystals no matter what, and protect Sailor Moon along with that?"  
  
"How. how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you finish telling me" I replied coolly.  
  
"Well, since you have that part figured out, I'll skip ahead. Soon, with the princess, I would have what seemed to be dreams, but later learned were memories. It was then that I met up with the guys, and we found out we were having some of the exact memories. In my memories, I would sometimes be with them, other times; I would be with a girl I could not see, chasing after her, or something. She called me Endmion, and I called her Serenity. When my princess came back, she too called me Endymion, thus I connected the two together. A few nights ago, I had a dream telling me to remember my past, but I didn't understand. Than last night when I went to sleep, I had another memory, this time I could make out the girls face and she looked just like you. We used the names Serenity and Endymion. When I awoke, I put two and two together. I figured that's why you were acting so different lately, you were having 'princess problems' so to speak. When I figured this out, I received a few memories back." He stopped, taking a deep breath, hesitating for a second, before continuing. "I remember our first meeting, which you so intently described to the girls inside" I blushed at this comment. "I remember some of our little "dates", and.I remember the last battle of the moon." He completed, tears filling his eyes, but he held them back, trying to be strong. "Now you know, I figured it out all on my own, so, you deserve to tell me how you know that I'm Tux Boy"  
  
I laughed at the comment. "Well, you should know right now, that you are right, I am the princess in your dreams. I know you are Tuxedo Mask because just like you, Endymion threw roses when he would protect me." A small tear escaped my eye when I said this, but I continued. "You should also know that the reason you always felt you needed to protect Sailor Moon is because I AM Sailor Moon." I looked into his eye, shock was there, but was replaced with understanding.  
  
"That means then that Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus." He concluded.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Serena, do you want to tell me what's been going on this week? I know that it's been hard for you, and since I sorta know what's going on now, care to fill me in?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Nodding my head, he let go of my waist and put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Okay, but not here. Darien, before I tell you anything, you must receive your full memory." I stated. Looking into his eyes, I put my hand on his forehead and muttered "Moon Mind Meld." Then we disappeared.  
  
---------------------So?????????? Where do ya think she's taking him? I was going to stop here, but seeing that it's so short, I'm going to continue.  
  
********Rose Garden********** ~~~~~~~~Endymion's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I had remembered everything, but that still didn't explain the fact that we were on the beach last time I checked.  
  
'Maybe I'm going insane' I thought.  
  
Looking around, I saw the roses of different sorts and the table in chairs in the corner. 'First anniversary spot' I instantly thought, hoping now that I wasn't going crazy.  
  
"Endy?" Sere asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was then that I noticed that she was in her princess attire.  
  
"Sere, why are you in your princess attire?" I asked, causing her to giggle.  
  
"You should talk" she said. It was then that I noticed I was dressed as the prince. Yea, armor, sword, the whole get up.  
  
'Definitely crazy' my mind told me.  
  
Moving around, I noticed it was harder to move. "Now I remember how much I hated this stuff" I said aloud, causing Sere to laugh.  
  
Laughing myself, I stopped and offered her my arm. "Care to accompany milady?" I asked.  
  
'Might as well take advantage of this while it lasts' I thought in my mind.  
  
"Of course kind sir" she stated. Taking my arm, I walked her over to the table; pulling out the chair, I offered her a seat. Laughing, she took a seat. Sitting myself across from her, I produced a rose out of thin air.  
  
"I rose by any other name would smell as sweet" I stated, offering her the rose.  
  
"You always did know how to please me" she said as she took the rose. Holding up to her face, she took a big whiff of it, smiling the entire time.  
  
'God she's beautiful when she smiles' I thought.  
  
'She looks beautiful all the time' my inner voice argued back.  
  
'You're right.'  
  
'I know'  
  
'You know, if you want to have an internal argument, maybe you should do it some other time' Sere stated in my head.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked.  
  
Laughing, she responded "Maybe I should start from the beginning." Nodding, I leaned forward.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm all ears" I said. 'and hopefully all lips later'  
  
"ENDYMION!" Serena screamed.  
  
"God Serenity, stay out of my head, and how are you in my head anyways?" I asked. "If I remember correctly, I was the only one who could do that last time" 'That is, unless I'm going crazy, which I hope I'm not.'  
  
"Well, it all started when I was younger with these dreams."  
  
***************two hours later****************** ~~~~~~Serenity's POV~~~~  
  
"And that's what's been going on, and explains why I'm in your head." I concluded. "Oh, and it also explains why you're not insane."  
  
"Wow" was all he could say. "And thank God."  
  
"You do know Endy that you can use your powers now that you remember everything" I stated.  
  
'Really' he said mentally to Serenity.  
  
'Yes' I replied back.  
  
"Sere, you do know that you have to tell the girls some time about everything" Endymion pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but now's not the time" I replied simply.  
  
"Sere, you can't go around acting all the time" Endy said angrily. "You have to show them your true self sometime"  
  
"I know Endy, but how would you react if I came up to you, told you that the princess you had been searching for was right in front of you the entire time, in fact she was the one you constantly picked on for being a ditz, klutz, and horrible at everything! Not to mention the fact that the guys you have been pulling pranks on were your past lovers. I'm sure they'll take it calmly" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, so you're right, but you have to tell them sometime, when do you plan on doing so?" he asked patiently.  
  
"I plan on doing so when at least the girls and the guys are together." I replied simply.  
  
"That could take forever" Endy said chuckling.  
  
"Yea, but keep in mind, that's what they would have said about us too"  
  
"Okay, but still, it's going to take a long time" Endymion tried to reason.  
  
"That's what you think" I stated slyly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Well, I just know that it's not going to take a long time if we 'help' a little bit, I mean, Amy and Zoistie are already together." I said.  
  
"What? Our Zoi? Already? Oh this is too good" Endy said, leaning back on his chair laughing. "The guys will never let him live it down if they find out, by the way who else know?"  
  
"Oh just us and Amy and Zoi, they plan on keeping it a secret, well at least for now" I said simply.  
  
"I'm guessing you have a plan to speed things up a bit with the other, am I correct?" Endy asked me.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't be related to the Goddess of Love herself otherwise"  
  
Looking at the sky, Endy stated "You know, everyone should be up by now, we had better be getting back soon"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"This time, you know I can help in the teleportation" Endymion stated plainly.  
  
"Yea, but I doubt that you'll be able to teleport BOTH of us" I said jokingly.  
  
"Care to make a bet out of that?" Endy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, if you win, I'll give you a kiss" I said playfully.  
  
"And if you win?" he questioned.  
  
"I'll think about it" I replied.  
  
"Deal" he said. A second later we disappeared.  
  
**********Cabin 7:30************* ~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~  
  
"God damn it!" I shouted as I stormed out of my bedroom.  
  
"The one night I need a decent night's sleep, I end up staying awake worrying!"  
  
I pounded into the kitchen, only to see that everyone else was awake, very dreary eyed, and still in their pajamas.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I asked bitterly as I took a seat next to Raye.  
  
"All I could think about last night was Serena, God, what's wrong with that girl?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"Maybe it's her love life" Jedite said sarcastically.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Mina standing up and punching her fist in the air. "I know what's wrong with Serena!"  
  
"Really?" Raye asked sarcastically, "And what would that be?"  
  
"It IS her love life, and I should know, being the Goddess of Love herself!" Mina shouted.  
  
'God, she's overly perky' I thought.  
  
"That still doesn't explain matters Mina, Sere doesn't even have a boyfriend" I stated.  
  
"Not now, but she used to" Mina said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Okay, spill girl, we know you know something" Raye said.  
  
"Well, ya know the night we played Truth or Dare, right?" Mina asked.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Well, after we had talked and everything, I was about to get into bed, when I decided it wouldn't hurt to check on Sere one more time, since she would only talk to Darien, which I still don't understand."  
  
"Cut the crap Mina and continue" I said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, anyways, her door was closed now and I heard her crying and muttering someone's name, I think it was ah, um, Ed, End, Emm....Edward! That's it, Edward. Anyways, I heard her crying his name and saying something like 'why did you leave me, you promised we would be together forever.' After I heard her say that, I figured she wanted to be left alone so I went back to my room."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" shouted Raye, standing up and choking Mina in the process.  
  
"Can't....breathe....need.....air..." wheezed Mina.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Raye said as she let go of her neck.  
  
"That's.better" Mina said, rubbing her neck.  
  
All the guys stared at Raye in shock, but they didn't say anything, apparently they thought it was normal.  
  
"Mina, why didn't you tell us before?" Amy asked, holding a fuming Raye back.  
  
"I didn't think it was important" Mina said simply.  
  
"That might explain a few things" Amy continued. "Like why she's been acting a little different lately. Do you guys remember the story she told us during Truth or Dare?"  
  
Nodding our heads, she continued.  
  
"Well, she mentioned something about getting lost, and a rose garden, a private rose garden. There are plenty of rose gardens out here, and as far as we know there could be some private ones, meaning that this entire time."  
  
"She's been remembering and trying to escape this place since it brings back so many horrible memories" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly, and we even asked her if that guy, who according to Mina, is named Edward, had anything to do with her acting so different and she replied sort of." Raye exclaimed.  
  
"She said sort of, that doesn't explain all of it" Zoisite stated, startling me because I had forgotten that the guys were there.  
  
"Yea it does" I said back. "Because to a girl, sort of means' yes, and I don't want to talk about it anymore'"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hey you guys, it's around 8:15 and Darien still isn't up yet, do ya think we should wake him?" Jedite asked, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Fine by me, but if he kills you, don't come running to me" Malachite stated.  
  
Getting up, Jedite walked out of the room, only to come back in seconds later.  
  
"He's gone"  
  
--------Dun dun dun. I told you the next chapter would be up soon, and there were hardly any offers on the free butcher knives, *sigh* oh well. This isn't the best chapter probably, but I promise that it will get better; I'll even up the butcher knives to ninja swords if you like. REVIEW! 


	10. Sixth day part b

Hi everyone! This is the next part to Day 6. I don't know, I might even have a third part *grins evilly* Anyway, here ya go!  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story.  
  
*********Previously**************  
  
"He's gone"  
  
**********Present, at cabin************** ~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~`  
  
"What do ya mean he's gone? He can't just disappear into thing air!" shouted Mal.  
  
"Chill Malachite, he just probably went down to the lake, ya know, since he needed some time alone." Mina stated.  
  
"What do you mean 'time alone', why would he need that?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys don't know!" exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Know what?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Come on you guys, I thought that it would be obvious" Lita commented.  
  
"What would be obvious?" Nephrite demanded.  
  
"Come on Zoisite, I thought even you would know" Amy stated.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Zoisite asked.  
  
All the girls looked at each other than said, "Darien has a crush on Serena!"  
  
"What? You aren't serious; he teases her all the time!" Malachite exclaimed.  
  
"I mean, Darien like a girl? He's notorious for turning down girls!" Zoisite exclaimed.  
  
"He hasn't gone on a single date ever since I can remember!" Jedite stated.  
  
"Let alone LIKE a girl" Nephrite stressed.  
  
"Well it's true" Mina snapped. "As the Goddess of Love herself, I know love when I see it, and Darien's in love."  
  
"Really, and what proof do you have, hmm?" Jedite asked.  
  
"One: he constantly teases her" Raye stated.  
  
"That just goes to show how much he can't stand her" Jedite argued.  
  
"Really, I tease Serena all the time, and I like her, it's just fun to do" Raye stated.  
  
"Still that doesn't prove."  
  
"Two: Why is it when Serena falls and Darien is near by, he's always there to catch her?" Lita asked.  
  
"He does what any guy would do if a girl always ran into him, either catch her or go down with her, and I personally would rather catch the girl than hurt myself." Nephrite exclaimed.  
  
"Really, then how come he always seems to wait for her every morning before school, no matter how late she is, hmm?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yea, but."  
  
"Three: Why was Darien jealous when Serena mentioned her first kiss?" Mina asked.  
  
"He wasn't jealous" Malachite stated.  
  
"Then how come his face darkened when she told us the story then?" Mina asked.  
  
"It didn't it."  
  
"Four: How come he went to go comfort her afterwards?" Amy asked.  
  
"He felt bad for her" Zoisite stated simply.  
  
"Yes, but we all felt bad for her, why was it that Darien made the move to go in and talk to her? One would think that in a time like this, a friend who really cared about Serena would go and talk to her, not someone who didn't care anything about her" Amy pointed out.  
  
"Still that doesn't prove."  
  
"Five: Why is it that when Serena was gone, Darien seemed the most affected? I mean, sure, we were all worried, even you guys, even though you just met her, but why was it that Darien seemed to be the most worried, blaming himself no matter what?" Raye asked.  
  
"It still doesn't prove anything!" all the guys yelled at the same time.  
  
"If it doesn't prove anything, how about we find Darien and ask him ourselves?" Lita asked.  
  
"Fine, we'll do that" Malachite stated icily.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
*********Lake********** ~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~  
  
Looking around, I noticed we were at the lake again. Quickly changing back to my civilian form, I saw Darien do the same thing.  
  
"We had better head back to the cabin, the girls are probably worried stiff by now" I said.  
  
I started walking back towards the cabin when I felt arms encircle my waist.  
  
"What about my prize?" Darien whispered seductively in my ear.  
  
Pausing, I said "I'll have to think about it"  
  
Turning around, I saw the _expression on his face was one of surprise, but quickly to a mischievous smile.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to see about that." He stated before tackling me to the ground, pinning me on my back.  
  
"Darien, what are you do.ha ha ha ha" I said while Darien viciously tickled me.  
  
"Darien..ha.hah..haha...STOP!" I screamed, still in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Not until I get me prize" Darien said maliciously.  
  
Suddenly, a terribly, horrible, awful, absolutely brilliant plan came to mind.  
  
Still laughing from Darien's tickling, I suddenly looked shocked. "Da-da- darien?" I asked petrified.  
  
He stopped his tickling. "Serena, what's wrong? Serena?" he asked, worry in his voice.  
  
"Bi-big, giant bu-bu-bug in your hair!" I screamed.  
  
His face went from surprise, to puzzled, to shock, to scared in five seconds flat. Jumping up he began to scream and swat at his hair "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"  
  
Laughing, I stood up and walked towards the path to the cabin. "Hey Endy" I said playfully. Stopping, he looked up at me. "Catch me if you can!" I screamed and began running up the path. 'Good thing I've got the speed of Uranians' I thought to myself.  
  
Only glancing back once, I saw him far behind, cursing all the way. Laughing to myself, I said mentally to him 'You know what they say, there's a sucker born every minute, and you're the biggest sucker of them all'  
  
I then blocked my mind so that we could no longer talk or read each others thoughts.  
  
'Almost there' I thought, the front door in plain site.  
  
CRASH  
  
Looking around to see who I had crashed into, I came face to face with the Mina.  
  
"MINA" I shouted.  
  
"SERENA!" Mina shouted at the exact same time. Running up behind Mina was everyone else; Lita first, followed by Raye. Behind Raye was Malachite, Jedite, and Nephrite. Bringing up the rear was Amy and Zoisite.  
  
"Serena we've been so worried!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Yea Meatball Head, where have you been?" Raye demanded.  
  
"Well I." I started but stopped when I saw Mina burst into tears.  
  
"There, there Serena. We know everything." Mina cried.  
  
With this comment, I turned a ghostly white.  
  
"Mina, we weren't supposed to tell her yet!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"But I couldn't help it, it's just so sad" Mina said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Somebody care to tell me what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Serena, please there is nothing to hide, we know everything about Edward." Lita said soothingly.  
  
"Edward?" I asked confused. Then it hit me, they must have meant Endymion. 'How did they get Edward from Endymion?' I wondered to myself.  
  
"Sere, there is no need to look so confused. Mina over heard you in your room after Truth or Dare, we know everything. This place reminds you of him, doesn't it?" Raye asked.  
  
I could only nod my head. I think I already broke half my ribs from trying to contain my laughter.  
  
"Okay Serena, where are..you?" I heard Darien ask from behind me. Hearing his voice, I burst out into tears.  
  
"There, there Serena, it will be okay" Mina said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
'Play along' I told Darien in my mind.  
  
'What are we playing along with?' he asked.  
  
'They think that I've been acting weird lately because Edward doesn't remember me any more and this place reminds me of him.'  
  
'Who's Edward?'  
  
'Well, he's suppose to be you, but they got your name wrong, so it's Edward'  
  
'Ahh, I know exactly what to do'  
  
As our conversation ceased, I stopped my crying into Mina's shoulder and dried my eyes.  
  
"It's okay Serena, we understand" Lita said, coming over to me and Mina who still happened to be on the ground from our previous crash.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, is it just be or are you always having klutz attacks at the worst time?" I heard Darien ask from behind.  
  
"Can it Darien, or you'll have to deal with me" Lita said coldly.  
  
"Really, and what harm can a woman possibly do to me?" he asked.  
  
'Wrong thing to say' I mentally screamed.  
  
"Why I oughta.." Lita said before charging at Darien. Darien missed her punch, but her kick got a direct hit in, um, his.well..manly area.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Darien.  
  
Dusting off her hands, Lita walked back over to us. "Come on guys, let's get Serena inside, she must be hungry after running off on us yesterday, by the way Sere, where did you go?" Lita asked while helping me up.  
  
"A place, um, Edward, took me to for a romantic evening" I said. 'Not a complete lie' I reasoned in my mind.  
  
"Oh poor Sere" Amy said. After helping Mina up off the ground, we went back inside the cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~Nephrite's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the girls went back into the cabin, we all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I guess they forgot why we were out here in the first place" Mal commented.  
  
"I guess" I responded.  
  
"Somebody, help me up, please" Darien said, moaning in agony.  
  
"Yikes, she got ya good man" Zoisite commented.  
  
"Yea, she's really strong" 'And beautiful' I thought inwardly.  
  
"Sounds like Neph here has a crush on the Amazon" Jedite remarked.  
  
Blushing at this comment, I quickly regained my composure. "I do not, she's not my type anyways" I stated.  
  
"Really, then how come you had this dreamy look in your eyes when you were talking about her?" asked Jedite.  
  
"Well at least it's not as bad as having a crush on the red devil!" I shouted back. (take a guess at who the red devil is)  
  
"She is not the red devil!" Jedite shouted in disgust.  
  
"Ah-ha! So you admit it!" I shouted back.  
  
"What? Did I miss something?" Jedite asked confused.  
  
"You dolt, you just admitted you liked Raye!" Malachite screamed.  
  
"Really? And did you admit you liked the "Goddess of Love" yet hmm?" asked Jedite.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Mal screamed.  
  
"Right, and I couldn't help but notice the _expression on your face when she kept jumping up and down, or where your eyes were" Jedite commented.  
  
"Wait, where WERE his eyes?" Zoisite asked curiously.  
  
"Oh come on Zoi, it should be obvious."  
  
"I still want to know"  
  
"Come on, think, you're suppose to be the smart one out of this group!"  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Zoi, how's about we put it this way, what's the one part of the human anatomy that women have larger then the men?"  
  
"Well, most would say the brain, but."  
  
"No you idiot! He was staring at her breasts the entire time!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh"  
  
"Yea, now that that's settled, I seem to notice that you were gone a while last night" Malachite commented.  
  
"What, I was just looking at the moon" Zoisite replied, but it was obvious he wasn't telling the entire truth.  
  
"Come on Zoi, we know when you lie." I said.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Zoi protested.  
  
"Right, and I'm the Queen of England."  
  
"Your majesty" Zoisite said, bowing.  
  
"That's it!" screamed Darien. "Look, we all know what happened out there last night with Amy."  
  
"You were out there with Amy the entire time?" I asked.  
  
The only comment we got from him was a deep blush.  
  
"So, how far did ya get?" Jed asked.  
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Darien. "Look, we all know that you guys like the girls, so."  
  
"Hey Dare, that reminds us, do you have a thing for Serena?" I asked.  
  
"Well, ummm.."  
  
"You do!" Jedite shouted.  
  
"It's a good thing we didn't make a bet with the girls then" I commented. "We would have soooooo lost"  
  
"Yea, tell me about it"  
  
"STOP!" Darien screamed. "Look, this is getting no where. If you guys really like the girls, then why don't you tell them?"  
  
"Why don't you tell Serena?" I shot back. "Or are you afraid she'll turn down the almighty Darien Shields?"  
  
"I'm not afraid"  
  
"Sure ya are"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes, you are"  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No, I'm not and I'll prove it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, and if I do, then you guys have to too."  
  
This caused nervous glances among us. "Fine, but how do we go about doing that?" I asked.  
  
"Gather round guys, I've got a plan"  
  
*******Cabin******* ~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, why didn't you tell us before?" Amy asked as the door closed.  
  
"I don't know you guys, it's just, it was so hard to say good bye" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh Serena" Mina said coming forward and embracing her in another hug.  
  
"It's just, it just hurt so much to see him and have him not remember me, it just hurt so much" Serena said crying.  
  
"There, there Serena, everything will be okay." Amy soothed.  
  
"Thanks guys, I know I can always count on you." Serena said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I'm better now, so there's no need to worry"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "Serena, you were so sad a minute ago, how can you be happy now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, it's just.."  
  
The door opened up, to reveal the guys. Darien was able to walk now, but it looked terribly painful, but it was funny to watch him still.  
  
"Hey guys, we thought that since we're all up, we'd play a game" Jedite stated.  
  
"Yea, we thought that since we only have at the most a day or two here yet, we'd play make believe game."  
  
This caused all the girls to raise their eye brows. "Okay, is it just me or did the world just suddenly stop?" asked Lita.  
  
"You guys are nuts" Raye said. "And that's putting it nicely"  
  
"But we're not nuts, we thought that it would be fun, you know relive our childhood" Malachite insisted.  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Please" Malachite said, giving us the puppy dog pout.  
  
"Fine, what do we have to do?" asked Mina.  
  
"I knew you guys would agree. Do you remember the dresses we bought you?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well go change into that and we'll go change into our outfits. Meet us in the living room in oh, and hour?"  
  
With a nod of heads in agreement, everyone left, that is, except two people.  
  
"Darien, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing, except helping to get them together." He responded.  
  
"Darien." she started, but was cut short when he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Serena, just trust me. Go on and change into your princess dress, I'll explain everything in an hour."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, just please, trust me"  
  
Nodding her head, she left for her bedroom.  
  
"So the fun begins." Darien stated.  
  
-----Yes! Another part of the chapter done! *Looks around* ok, I give! The next chapter will be out soon! I just thought it was getting to long, that's all. And if you want, everyone can keep the ninja swords AND butcher knives. I might add some more weapons later if I get any death threats. REVIEW! 


	11. Sixth day part c

Hi everyone! This is part 3 of day 6. Thank you to all who reviewed, I got like, 21 reviews over night (some I noticed were sent around midnight and later, which makes me wonder...). Anyways, I can tell you're getting restless to my talking so here it is....  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
*********One hour Later********** ~~~Author's POV~~~~~  
  
"Guy's do you know what they are going to do? I mean, even though we called a truce, I still think they're up to something" Lita said, adjusting her dress.  
  
"Yea tell me about it, I mean, what exactly are they up to?" Mina questioned.  
  
"And why did they want us to change into the dresses they bought us?" Raye asked, putting the final touch of make-up on.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Serena? She hasn't come out of her room in a while" Amy stated.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she wants it to be a surprise, I mean, she has been going through a lot lately." Lita responded.  
  
After putting their finishing touches on, the four of them walked out into the living room, only to meet five men dashingly done up in costumes (and imagine general costumes on generals and prince costume on Darien).  
  
~~~~~~~~Malachite's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I hope Dare's plan works' I thought silently to myself.  
  
Just then, four beautiful women walked into the living room. Amy wore a long blue dress, that I guessed was made out of satin. It was spaghetti strapped and had gloves to match. 'Compliments her hair and eyes' I thought silently to myself. Moving on, Raye was dressed in all red. Her dress was shorter, about knee length, and had all types of embroidery on the top. It was a strapless outfit that was cut low enough to give you an idea at what she had. 'Red for the devil, figures' I thought silently to myself. Lita was next wearing a forest green. Hers too was long, but had sleeves that rested slightly on the shoulders. Like Amy, she had matching gloves. 'Wow, a dress for the Amazon, who would have guessed?' I mused inwardly. The next in line took my breath away. Mina, my goddess, was wearing all orange with an orange hair ribbon. It was a halter top dress, that like Raye's was cut low enough to give you an idea at what she had. 'Beautiful, just like the sun rising' I thought.  
  
"Hey, where's Serena?" I asked suddenly, realizing there was only four girls present.  
  
"I'm right here" came a voice from the hall. Stepping out into the light, she too took my breath away. She had her hair in her "meatball" style, but it seemed different, more regal somehow. Her dress was a long white, that seemed to be made out of a material I had not yet seen. On the top half of her dress, there was gold embroidery and designs. Adorned on her neck was the crystal that she would allow no one to touch. Looking at the others, I noticed that they too were in awe of the beauty in front of us.  
  
"So what are we doing?" She asked, reverting back to her calm manner.  
  
"Well dear lady, we thought we'd play a little, knight and shining armor game" Darien responded. I could tell by the look in his eye, he too was in awe of Serena, yet somehow, he seemed used to it. 'Probably because he saw her naked' I mused in my mind.  
  
"Really, then I guess that we're to be the princesses?" she asked, her voice soft and musical.  
  
"Yes, but first we must decided where you are from" Darien stated.  
  
"Yea, let's see, since Raye is so feisty, she should be from Mars, since that's the planet of war" Nephrite stated, causing Raye to go ghostly white.  
  
"Then Lita, being the Amazon that she is, should be from Jupiter, since Jupiter in Roman mythology was the strongest of the gods." Jedite shot back, causing Lita to turn a sickly yellow.  
  
"Well, then, Amy should be from Neptune" Nephrite argued.  
  
"No, she should be from Mercury, since she's so smart" Zoisite stated. Amy looked like she was going to faint at this point.  
  
"Well then, since Mina here keeps claiming she is the goddess of love, she should be from Venus" I stated. Looking over at Mina, she looked sick all of a sudden.  
  
"Then Serena should be from the moon, since that seems to be where her head is all the time" Darien commented, but I could tell there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Me from Mars? I don't think so, I mean, how could I be from Mars?" Raye asked nervously.  
  
"And me from Jupiter, yea right, I mean, I'm more of an Earth sort of girl" Lita said, equally as nervous.  
  
"And whoever heard of me from Mercury? I mean the idea is preposterous!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Venus, I don't think so, I mean it's so, I don't know, just so.Venus?" Mina stated nervously.  
  
"Well, it's fine with me that I'm from the moon, you girls should just except the fact, I mean, they are correct, they do fit your personalities" Serena stated.  
  
All the girls shot evil looks at Serena. 'If looks could kill' I mused silently, 'Serena would be dead right now'  
  
"But that still leaves the matter of where you are all from. My guess is that you are all from the planet Earth, Darien I suppose is going to be the Prince, and you all his generals." Serena said.  
  
Now it was our turn to be nervous.  
  
"Us generals, hehehe, what gave you that idea?" Jedite asks nervously.  
  
"Yea, I mean, we aren't the general types" I pointed out.  
  
"Well, this is "pretend" as you so likely put it, so pretend." Serena said, starting to loose her cool.  
  
"Fine" we all agreed.  
  
Looking at the girls, we waited for their answer.  
  
"Fine" they all said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'My plan is working perfectly' I mused in my mind.  
  
'Yea, so far' my inner voice stated.  
  
'Can't you leave me alone for ONE second?'  
  
'No can do, oh and I believe you might want to go back to reality now'  
  
'What?'  
  
When I snapped out of my conversation, I had all eyes on me.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No Dare, we were just wondering what TYPE of pretend we should do." Zoisite snapped.  
  
"Well, like I said before, we're doing a knight in shining armor thing, we prince/generals, and they're princesses"  
  
"No, I mean, what are we DOING in them" Zoisite corrected.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we need to pick some bad guys, evil monsters, something, because we can't have princesses in distress without a cause" I reasoned.  
  
"I'll do it!" shouted everyone at the same time, excluding Sere and me.  
  
"Looks like you guys get to be Prince and Princess" Mina stated all lovey dovey.  
  
"Fine, then you're all monsters" Serena snapped back.  
  
"Fine by me" I said, looking over at the guys, pretty much telling them 'this is my move, and once I do it, you have to too.'  
  
"Okay then, well, first I think Darien should have to look for Serena, so, we'll go hide Serena in one of the rooms, and Darien will have to get through us to find her." Lita said.  
  
"Yea, Darien, go outside and come back in ten minutes." Raye ordered.  
  
"What? Ten minutes? Why that long?" I questioned.  
  
"Just because" Raye said evilly.  
  
I gulped nervously. 'This is not what I expected' I thought silently.  
  
'No, it's not what I had in mind either Endy, but I'll help you find me' Sere stated telepathically.  
  
'Fine, but if I find you.' I was cut off when Raye and the girls pushed me out the door.  
  
"When you hear the ding from inside, ten minutes is up and you can go looking for her" Mina said, right before she closed the door.  
  
**************Ten Minutes Later************************  
  
DING!  
  
'Time to go in' I thought.  
  
'Endy, be careful, Lita is hiding in the kitchen with a bag of flour. She plans to "ghost you" so to speak.' Serena said.  
  
'Okay' I said back.  
  
Heading carefully inside the kitchen, I opened the door, only to have a bucket of what appeared to be flour, get dumped on me. Cursing to myself, I made my way to the door, only to have another bag of flour fall on top of me.  
  
'Endy, what's going on?' Serena asked telepathically. 'You didn't fall into their traps, did you?'  
  
'Gee, what gave you that idea' I stated angrily.  
  
'Well Endy, since you seem to be so dumb, I'll just give you a hint on how to avoid all this'  
  
'What? There's no way I can avoid anymore of their traps, they have them to well rigged.' I cried mentally.  
  
'Gee Endy, why don't you go outside, and oh, I don't know, TELEPORT IN HERE!' Sere shouted in my mind.  
  
'Duh' I thought silently to myself 'why didn't I think of that before?'  
  
'Because I'm smarter than you' Serena replied back. 'AND HURRY'  
  
'No your.'  
  
'Endy, don't argue, just get your butt in here NOW!' Sere screamed mentally inside my head.  
  
'Fine, I'm going' With that said, I disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Great just my luck' I thought silently. 'I'm stuck here in Darien's room, hog tied, all thanks to Raye'  
  
"Don't worry Princess I'll save you" a voice whispered.  
  
'Darien, good to see you, now will you please untie me and get this gag out of mouth!' I screamed at him telepathically.  
  
'Gees Sere, turn down the volume' Darien cried mentally.  
  
With that said, he came over and undid the gag in my mouth.  
  
"Thanks" I replied. Looking at him, I couldn't help but laugh. "Now do the rest of me." I stated in between giggles.  
  
He smiled evilly next. "Gee, I don't know, maybe I should just keep you like this until I get my little "prize" that you still owe me from this morning" he stated.  
  
"And how are you to enjoy your prize if she doesn't do anything?" I asked back.  
  
He seemed to consider this for a while. "Okay, I'll untie you" he stated. Coming over he gently undid the scarves that tied my hands, feet, and legs together.  
  
I replied "Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it, but do I get my prize now?" he inquired the last part seductively.  
  
"I don't know" I replied back. "I don't kiss ghosts."  
  
"Why you..." "Ah-ah-ah, temper, temper" I scolded. "Find turn around so I can change" "Do I have to?" I asked "Do you really need to ask" he asked me. "Yes" "Fine" he stated before he began to take off his shirt. "Oh, I almost forgot" he stated before coming up from behind me. I gulped nervously, somehting told me that this was not what I had expected. Wrapping one arm around me, he asked "Is this what you planned love?" I started to shake nervously. "No" I replied in an almost whisper. "Good because it's not what I had planned either" he stated. Before I had time to react, he reached out, grabbed the gag, and blindfolded me. Completing that, he proceeded to tie my hands together, again.  
  
"ENDY!" "Sorry Sere, but you have to admit that was fun" "No, it wasn't" "To me it was" "Ohhhhhhhh" Feeling his hands at the back of my head again, I felt him untie the blindfold, then the arm restraint. "Now do I get my prize?" he asked seductevly. "I don't know, maybe you should show me what it is you want?" I asked back. "With pleasure" he stated, bringing his lips down to mine in a fiery, heated, passionate kiss. "Maybe you should show me again" I suggested. "I don't know if I quite got the right idea."  
  
"With pleasure Milady" He replied, kissing me again, deeper and fuller than before. After a while, he urged me on my back, and we continued from there.  
  
*********** Hour later*************** ~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~  
  
"God where is he!" screamed Raye as she walked into the living room.  
  
"I don't know, you don't think he just left, do you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nah, Darien isn't like that" Malachite stated. "Or at least, not as far as we know"  
  
"You guys, I have a feeling we're forgetting about something" Zoisite stated.  
  
"You have that feeling too?" Mina asked.  
  
"Same here" Nephrite responded.  
  
"Well, let's see." Amy stated. "We have our traps set, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"And we all were in our hiding places, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"And there's no one missing from our group, well except Darien and Serena and she's in the bedroom hog tied." Amy stopped right there.  
  
"THAT' IT!!!!!!!!" They all shouted. Running to the bedroom, the all paused right outside the door.  
  
"Umm, who's going to open the door?" Raye asked.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Well, you see, it's just, we don't want to face the wrath of Serena, you know, for leaving her hog tied in there for an hour."  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
"Well, one of us is going to have to do it" Amy reasoned.  
  
"Well, we're all going to face her wrath, so why not just open the door and get it over with" Zoisite reasoned.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Uh, who's going to open the door?"  
  
"You are Mina."  
  
"Me, why me?"  
  
"Because you two are really close and she won't get mad at you" Raye said.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
Grinning evilly "Of course" Raye responded.  
  
"Okay" and with that, Mina opened the door, only to find....  
  
---------------------What are they going to find? Serena and Darien? Prince and Princess? Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe so. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STORY! I MEAN IT'S ALMOST DONE, JUST REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW UR READING IT! 


	12. Sixth day part d

Hi everyone! I know that this is a very long day, but, it's almost over *sobs uncontrollably* Here is part 4 of day 6.  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's not here!" Mina cried.  
  
"What?!?!?" was the reply from everyone else.  
  
"She's not here!" Mina cried again.  
  
Everyone ran into the room, only to see a pile of scarves laying on the floor.  
  
"How did she escape?" Raye wondered. "I mean, the only way would be if someone untied her"  
  
"And that's impossible, because we would have seen someone enter the room" Lita pointed out.  
  
"And the window was locked, so there was no possible way to get in." Zoisite commented.  
  
"Something weird is going on here" Amy stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After pausing for air, I looked up at Darien, stopping him from kissing me again. "Darien, do you think that it was a good idea to teleport into my room? I mean what if the girls are worried or something."  
  
"Don't worry Sere, this was a good idea. If they were worried, they would have come for you long ago, and besides, I mean, my room doesn't have a lock." He whispered before kissing me again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, where is she!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Calm down Raye, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to this" Amy stated.  
  
"Yea, like what? That Serena can magically teleport out of this room, after somehow untying herself?" Raye asked. "I don't think so"  
  
"Maybe we should check her room" Lita suggested. "I mean, if she DID escape, that's probably where she would go, or down to the lake"  
  
"You're right Lita" Amy exclaimed. "Knowing Serena, she would want to be alone, so that's where she would go. Mina, Raye, Jedite, and Nephrite, go check Serena's room. Lita, Nephrite, Zoisite, and I will go down to the lake and check there."  
  
With that said, they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few more butterfly kisses from Endy, he finally rested. Getting off me, he came down and laid next to me.  
  
Giggling, I asked "So how was that for your 'prize'?"  
  
"It was wonderful my Sweet Sere, we should really make a bet like that more often"  
  
Getting up, I took a look at myself in the mirror. As Mina would say, I looked like I had been utterly and thoroughly kissed. My hair was down from its usual 'meatball style' and was messy all over. My lips were swollen, not to mention the red marks I had on my neck. My dress also was messy and slipping down.  
  
"I look horrible" I stated, taking my brush and running it through my hair, but was having trouble getting through the knots.  
  
"Allow me" Endy said, coming up from behind and grabbing my brush, as he started to brush my hair. "And you don't look horrible, you look beautiful."  
  
Blushing I muttered some inaudible comment.  
  
"Sere, you look different" Endy stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Other than the fact that it looks like I was utterly and thoroughly kissed, I don't see anything different about me"  
  
"I know that" Endy retorted. "It's just, you look different somehow, like something was there that wasn't before"  
  
Puzzled by what he meant, we remained silent the rest of the time. After Darien finished brushing my hair, I proceeded to brush his out. It didn't take nearly as long, but still.  
  
"I'm going to go in the bathroom and take a shower" I said as I got up to leave. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to hear Endy's thoughts, I started to listen.  
  
'Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, maybe I should join her..'  
  
"ENDYMION!" I screamed.  
  
"Gees Sere, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head!" he screamed. "And besides, it's not like it matters, I already saw you naked."  
  
"PERVERT!" I shouted. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, I was taking a walk, when I saw you perform part of your first ritual" he stated.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" I screamed.  
  
"NOT NOW!" I screamed.  
  
"I SAID NOT NOW!" I screamed.  
  
"Sere, you in there?" came a voice that I instantly recognized as Mina.  
  
Going over to the door, I opened it a crack.  
  
"Mina, Raye, Jed, Mal, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Looking for you Meatball Brains" Raye replied.  
  
"Oh, well you found me, guess you can leave now" I said, shutting the door, but Raye stuck her foot in.  
  
"Serena, we heard you screaming pervert and other things, who's in there with you?" Raye asked.  
  
I paled instantly at this comment. "No one's in here with me Raye, what would give you that idea?" I asked nervously.  
  
"GUYS, DID YOU FIND SERENA?!?!?!" I voice shouted from the hall.  
  
"YEA, SHE'S IN HER ROOM AND SOMEONES IN THERE WITH HER!" Raye screamed back.  
  
"Thanks Raye" I mumbled.  
  
Just then, four more people came down the hall and in front of the door.  
  
"Serena, what's going on? Who's in there with you?" Lita demanded.  
  
"You guys, it's nothing, really" I said as I tried to push the door shut again, but to no avail.  
  
"I think our little charade is up" Endymion said behind me, opening the door all the way.  
  
"Endy, you new they weren't ready yet!" I shouted.  
  
"Really? Well they would have found out one way or another, so might as well just tell them, um, show them I mean" Endymion stated.  
  
"Fine" I stated, anger in my voice. He was the only one who could actually make me loose my cool, well besides Raye and the girls at times.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, I suggest you do the same thing" I stated, and turned and went towards the bathroom, stepping over the bodies on the way.  
  
**************one hour later**************  
  
"I'm worried, they still haven't woken up" Endy stated.  
  
"Well, if you want, I could give them a little, um, 'brain shock', and that should wake them up" I said.  
  
"And how are you going to exactly manage that?" he asked.  
  
"Simple, I'll use the crystal."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so"  
  
"That's not a very good reason"  
  
"ohhhhhhhh" a voice moaned.  
  
"Looks like you won't have to anyways, they're waking up" Endy commented.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked sitting up.  
  
"What's going on?" Raye asked next.  
  
"I don't feel so good" Amy commented.  
  
"How come it feels like I've been to hell and back?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ohh my aching head" Malachite stated.  
  
"I think I'm gonna hurl" Nephrite stated.  
  
"What's going on?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"I see birdies" Jedite stated.  
  
"Are you guys going to explain what's going on?" Raye demanded.  
  
"Sere, what's that on your forehead?" Lita asked, pointing to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh my gosh" Amy stated, bringing out her computer she started to do a scan.  
  
"Amy what is it? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
----------Dun dun dun. I know everyone right now probably wants to kill me for stretching this day out soooooo far. Don't worry, it should be over.....soon. (and I mean it, proably only one more part then the epilogue) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Sixth day part e

Hi everyone!!!!! This is the last part of Day 6!!!!!!!! *starts sobbing uncontrollably* After this, there is only the epilogue and then I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to all who have reviewed and Alanna for helping me post my story. Luv ya all!  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (although I'd like to), I only own this story.  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!??!" everyone screamed.  
  
"Serena cannot be the moon princess, I mean, the moon princess is smart, graceful, and hardly ever looses her temper. How could Serena be the princess?" Raye asked.  
  
"Raye, calm down" I stated.  
  
"Yea, and you're just going to play a long with this, and Amy what gave you that idea anyways? I mean, Serena is hardly princess material."  
  
That really hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with Endymion. 'It's okay, you know that's not true' he said telepathically.  
  
'I know, but it still hurts to hear that from one of your best friends'  
  
"Well Raye, for your information, that sign on her forehead is that of the Lunarian  
  
Royal Family" Amy replied matter-o-factly.  
  
"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"Long story" Amy explained.  
  
"Look Ames, I'm with Raye on this one, I mean, there is no possible way for Serena to be the moon princess, right?" Lita asked.  
  
Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, but I held them back.  
  
"Someone mind explaining what the hell is going on here!" Jedite exclaimed.  
  
"KEEP OUT OF IT!" Raye shouted.  
  
"ENOUGH!" I shouted. Everyone stopped and all eyes were on me.  
  
Turning to the guys, I started. "You all have heard of the Sailor Scouts, right?" I asked them. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, I would like to introduce you to the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars", I said pointing to Raye;  
  
"Sailor Venus", I said pointing to Mina;  
  
"Sailor Jupiter", I said as I pointed to Lita;  
  
"Sailor Mercury", I said as I pointed to Amy.  
  
"And lastly, I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor scouts" I finished.  
  
All eyes were now staring at me. The guy's eyes were wide in surprise, and the girls us were staring at me with disbelief, shock, and anger.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Raye screamed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE OUR LEADER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?"  
  
"Raye, calm down" I said gently.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?!?!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!??!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Now" I said my voice even, yet demanding, soft, yet harsh.  
  
Raye stared at me in wide eyes, but listened.  
  
"Now I would like to introduce the generals of Earth and the Earth Prince" I stated, causing all eyes on me again.  
  
"General Malachite, first in command" I said, gesturing to Malachite who came forward and bowed.  
  
"General Nephrite, second in command" I stated. Just like Malachite, Nephrite came forward and bowed.  
  
"General Jedite, third in command" as I said this, Jedite too came forward and bowed.  
  
"And lastly, General Zoisite, fourth in command, and strategical planner of the Terran army" I stated as Zoisite came over and bowed.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand" Lita stated "If they're the generals of the prince, shouldn't they be with him?"  
  
"That is why I would like to introduce his royal highness, Prince Endymion of Earth" I stated as Darien came forward and bowed low.  
  
"Wait, I still don't understand" Mina stated. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has to do with a lot of things" I stated plainly.  
  
"Allow me" Endymion stated, looking at the senshi and generals. "May I introduce her royal highness herself, future ruler of the solar system, holder of the imperial silver crystal, and my love, Princess Serenity of the Moon" With that said, I came forward and curtsied in front of everyone.  
  
"You're lying" Raye stated. "You have to be, I mean, Serena, you act so, so."  
  
"Un-princess like?" I asked filling in.  
  
"Yea, but I mean, how.."  
  
"There is much needed to explain" I stated. "I was hoping that first off that you would all get together, but only Amy and Zoisite have succeeded in that."  
  
All eyes were on Amy and Zoisite at the time, causing them to blush furiously.  
  
"But as you can see, Amy had figured out who I was by the birthmark on my forehead. It was never meant to show, but I guess after being in my princess form for so long, it must have just done so on it's own."  
  
"This is all pointless" Raye pointed out. "If you are the princess, prove it"  
  
"If that is what you wish, I shall revive your memories of the past. I already have done so with Endy, and now it is time to do that with you."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Bringing out the crystal, which was held around my neck, it began to glow. "Moon mind meld" I whispered, before everything went blank.  
  
*******Raye and Jedite's memory******* ~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~  
  
I'm sitting on the shore of beach, watching the sunset.  
  
"Getting cold love?" a voice whispers from behind.  
  
"Yes, it's getting a little chilly out, but being the senshi of fire, you would think I would be warm" I stated.  
  
"How true you are" the voice whispered before putting a jacket over me.  
  
I snuggled deep into it, ravishing in its warmth.  
  
"I love you Raye"  
  
"I love you too Jedite"  
  
*******Lita and Neph's memory******** ~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~  
  
"Take that!" I cried, thrusting the sword forward, only to be met by a block.  
  
"You are good Princess" the man commented.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet" I replied.  
  
We continued to fight until a saw a small opening. Quickly thrusting in, I managed to disarm him and tackle him to the ground. Pointing the sword at his throat, I muttered "I win."  
  
The man began to laugh. "Very good, that was one entertaining fight"  
  
I helped him, only to meet a pair of very deep emerald eyes.  
  
"Ya know, just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to go easy on you" I stated as I began to brush the dirt off of my outfit.  
  
"And just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I always have to let you win"  
  
"Why you" I stated before running towards him, where easily eluded me into a hug and deep kiss.  
  
"I love you Nephrite" I whispered.  
  
"And I love you too Lita"  
  
******Amy and Zoisite's memory****** ~~~~~~~Amy's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zoi! Come check out this book, it appears to be over a hundred years old." I exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, it appears to be written by the Queen's mother" Zoisite commented.  
  
"Wow this is amazing, it's her diary" I commented.  
  
"And to think that my Amy found it" Zoisite replied.  
  
"I love you Zoi"  
  
"I love you to Ames"  
  
******Mina and Malachite's memory****** ~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, the sunset is beautiful here" I commented.  
  
"Yea, Endy showed it to me. He loves to take the Princess here when she can sneak away" Malachite replied.  
  
"Yea, it's horrible how the Earth can't join the Silver Alliance" I replied.  
  
"Yes, it will be even more horrible if they find out we have been secretly seeing each other, especially Endy and the princess" Malachite replied.  
  
"Mal, is something wrong?" I asked, for worry had claimed his face.  
  
"It is nothing Love, it's just, I want you to remember that I'll always love you"  
  
"I'll always love you to Malachite"  
  
*******Last battle********* ~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sere, what's going on?" asked Lita, looking around. They were on a battle field of some sort, or so it seemed.  
  
"This is the last memory you shall receive, it is also the worst" I replied. "What you see is the fall of the moon kingdom. Watch closely.'  
  
Looking around, they spotted the demons and monsters Beryl had released. The saw the generals mercilessly kill their loves. I heard them gasp and some cry out in tears. I directed my attention to the side of the palace, everyone else followed suit. There I was, Beryl was about to attack when Endy jumped out in front and took the blow for me. Beryl was a witch, she took the one thing that meant the world to me. I slowly watched myself cry over his death before taking the sword from his side and killing myself. Looking around, I saw the others crying in despair. Slowly, we saw Queen Serenity seal away Beryl and Metalia before sending everyone else to Earth, one thousand years into the future at the cost of her own life. Everything began to fade. When I opened my eyes again, we were back in the living room, just where we had left.  
  
YEA!!!!!!!! I'm finally done with this chapter!!!!!! Only one left to go!!!!!!!! Sadly though, I don't think I'll be writing any stories after this with school starting. Thank you all who have read. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Seventh Day: EPILOGE

Hi Everyone!!!!!!!!!!! This it the last chapter finally!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing, I never thought my story would be that popular. Thank you so much Alanna for helping me out and making a friend in the process. Well here is the long awaited end of the story, sorry for making it so long!  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
"_____" someone talking  
  
'_____' someone thinking or talking telepathically  
  
~_____~ someone's pov (point of view)  
  
*_____* scene change  
  
(______) my personal added thoughts  
  
Sweet Sixteen:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day went by as a blur. Everyone was tired and weary after receiving the memories. I had fainted right after the reviving of memories, since I had used the crystal, much to the anger of Endymion. Once I woke, Raye apologized (and yea, she apologized) about saying I wasn't cut to be a Princess. Later that night I explained to everyone what was going on the entire week. I apologized for ruining their vacation, but they laughed it off saying that it was all they could have asked for, but of course after they all ended up kissing after I said that.  
  
"It's hard to believe that tomorrow we'll be leaving" Lita stated.  
  
"Yea, this was sure one weird week." Raye replied.  
  
"It's a good thing that we all live in the same town" Mina stated. "Other wise I wouldn't be able to be with Mal here"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
The next day, Chad showed up and helped up pack up the car. After many 'whaz ups' 'chicks', and 'dudes' later, we were back at the temple where we discussed what had happened.  
  
"I can't wait to see Luna's _expression when she finds out" Raye stated.  
  
"Yea, and Artemis, I mean, you would have thought that they would have remembered you Sere" Mina stated.  
  
"I know, but then again, I think it was meant to be like that purposely" I replied.  
  
"But still, after all of Luna's lectures, this is sure going to be one hell of a pay back" I stated, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Hey, I've got a craving for a shake" Lita said. "Who wants to go down to the arcade?"  
  
After five 'yeses', we went down to the arcade, only to meet Darien and the guys on the way there.  
  
As we were all about to walk into the arcade, Darien held me back. "I think we need to give a little shock treatment to Andrew" he stated mischievously.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
********In arcade********* ~~~~~~~~Raye's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, where's Sere and Dare?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Something tells me they're going to shock everyone" Lita stated mischievously.  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, Serena came walking into the arcade, but she was alone.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" she shouted happily.  
  
"Hey Sere, usual?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Coming right up" he replied.  
  
As he came back with the milkshake, Darien entered the arcade.  
  
"Hey Andy!" Darien called.  
  
"Hey Dare, coffee?" he asked.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
As Andrew left, Darien came and sat right down next to Serena. Looking around, I noticed people were making bets as to who would get the last say in the argument, or who would be the first to say something. I shook my head in frustration as I watched Darien lean over and kiss Serena full on the lips! Looking around again, I saw some people go into shock, others saying 'its about time' and others just staring in disbelief. Then Andrew walked back out.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Looking up momentarily, from their 'oh so passionate kiss', they saw Andrew had fainted on the floor, coffee spilled all over (especially on Andrew)  
  
"I knew this would be interesting" Darien replied.  
  
"Yes, and you were right" Serena replied. They were about to go into another kiss when I got up and stopped them.  
  
"Maybe later you love birds, but right now let's just enjoy our food" I stated.  
  
Nodding their heads reluctantly, they came over and joined us in the booth. We began to talk and laugh.  
  
"Hey Sere" Mina said,  
  
"Yea Mina?"  
  
"What ever happened to Edward?"  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YEA!!!! I'm finally done. My mom says I'm not allowed to really write any long stories during the school year, but you can look for more stories that I'll write over Christmas vacation (hopefully) and maybe before, since I'm starting another one right now that I'm working on in my spare time (which isn't much) Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story. Please Review for one last time, and tell me what you thought! 


	15. Poll for Sequel!

Hi everyone!!! It's been a while since I've written, but I was wondering since some people have told me to write a sequel, I was wondering if I should or not.  If you think that I should, please email me and tell me so.  If I get enough people that say yes, then I'll try and get a story up by or a little after Christmas.

EMAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
